


Ignorance Is Bliss

by bgilbert



Category: Tumbleweed, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, bet, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgilbert/pseuds/bgilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii readers! Well, this is new. I will be posting my fics on here for now on. Thank you for sticking with this fic for this long, I know you're probably frustrated. I hope you still like reading my stories and enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to the lovely Charlotte who is the best person ever. She's been right by my side helping me and editing all the chapters.

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today!” Harrison said cheerfully.

Bertie dropped into his assigned seat in English class. He closed his eyes and groaned. It had been a long weekend. Everyday was spent arguing back and forth with his girlfriend- I mean  _ex-girlfriend_  - Megan. All she wanted to do was either suck his face off or complain. Bertie thought that maybe this time it would have worked well. Even though he had ignored his friends’ pleas and complaints about Megan he still continued to flirt and eventually asked her out. He was finding out it was a big mistake.

_“Bertie! I’m so bored. Can we go to the mall today?” Megan whined. She was laid out on his bed while he hunched over his laptop._

_“I can’t! I told you. I’m trying to finish this project for Spanish… now please. Be a little quieter. If I finish soon the maybe we ca-‘_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?! You want me to be quiet?! Well you never want to listen to me. Every time I try to tell you about my day you interrupt me. I’m getting sick of it!”_

_“I’m sick of you! You know how important this project is to me! I need this or I’ll fail. Please, please be quiet and I’ll promise we’ll go to the mall in like 2 hours.” Bertie tried his best to stay calm but Megan was getting on his every last nerves. He continued typing away on his work. Megan sighed but stayed quiet._

_Not even fifteen minutes later, Megan crept up and wrapped her arms around Bertie’s neck. Instinctually Bertie leaned back into the warm. Her straightened brown hair flowed onto his shoulders as well. These were the moment s he like being with Megan. The quiet and meaningful times when there was no fighting. When they just felt comfortable in each others presence. But soon Megan started to get relentless. She placed soft, longing kisses on Bertie’s neck, travel up to his face._

_He shrugged to get her off but she wouldn’t give up. Just when thing were getting good…_

_“Bertie… come on. You can do that later…“ Megan whispered into his ear. Bertie had had enough. He stood suddenly, startling his girlfriend._

_“Stop it right now Megan. I’m done! You need to- “Bertie started._

_“No! You need to listen, Bertie. You need to stop being a little bitch and kiss your girlfriend! You’re supposed to actually care about me! Not turn me down. Jesus Christ Bertie! You’re so fucking annoying!” Megan screeched._

_“You are an ignorant person. There. I said it. That’s why I don’t want to kiss you and hug you all of the time. You don’t care about me. All you like me for is my looks. You’re fake and you try to impress everyone to be popular. I suggest that you leave now. We’re done!” Bertie retorted._

_“Oh really? You’re going to break up with me? Well fine. But you’ll be back; and when you come crawling, you’ll be sorry. This isn’t over” Megan sneered. She slammed his bedroom door shut and rushed down the stairs._

“Hello! Earth to Bertie!” Bertie was pulled from his thoughts by Rachel shaking him. Her blue eyes stared into his with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I‘m just thinking…” he sighed. Rachel was his best friend. Sure he was friends with the lads but Rachel was always the one to be with him at the end of the day. She was his rock.

Rachel groaned ”Stop thinking about her! You didn’t even like her  _that_ much.” 

  
“Come on!” Dom joined into the conversation “Turn that frown upside down!” He reached to pinch his cheeks when the bell rang and Ms. Anderson walked in.

  
“Take your seats everyone!” there was a rush of people moving around the class, finishing up their conversations until there was silence.

  
“Since the copy machine is broken, I can’t get the work you were supposed to do today. So, you guys can have a free period. Don’t make a lot of noise in the halls, there are still other classes going on. The library is open if you want to spend your time wisely and go study for the test on Thursday. I’ll let you guys leave the school but don’t go too far. I don’t want you to get in trouble with the principle. Alright, that’s about it. You can go.” The class rushed through the doors in excitement. They hardly ever got a free period. Bertie and Rachel fell behind the crowd.

“Let’s meet up with everyone. They’re probably already in the courtyard.” Rachel suggested. Bertie shrugged. He didn’t really want to be bothered by them, knowing they would tease him about his recent break up.

They walked out to the courtyard. Most of their classmates were out there, enjoying the sun after days and days of rain.

  
Under an oak tree sat their closest friends. Gabbie was seated comfortably on Harrison’s lap. Harrison played with a piece of her hair while he staring lovingly in her caramel eyes. Most would say they were the cutest couple in school. They met each other a couple years ago and have been together ever since.

  
To their right was Roy and Charlotte. They just began dating about a month ago, but were already so close. They sat in their own little bubble whispering to each other. Next to them was Aimi. She was engaged in a conversation with Gabbie. The two were really good friends but Aimi’s best friend was Roy. She hadn’t been spending as much time as she used to with Roy, now that he was dating.

“Hey Bertie!” Dom called over.  
Rachel dragged Bertie over to sit.   
“Rachel! Finally you’re here. Have you finished the Biology homework? I _really_  need your help.” Emilie reached over and thrusted the papers in her face. Rachel rolled her eyes and crawled over to assist her.

  
“Where’s Megan?” Roy grunted in distaste.

  
_Dammit._

  
”Uhm, we kind of broke up…” There was a moment of silence then the boys burst out laughing.

  
“Hey! It’s not funny. It’s not Bertie’s fault he falls for trolls!” Harrison said, trying to keeps his laughs from escaping. Bertie rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. They would rub it in his face.

“So what did she do  _this_  time?” Charlotte said, her posh accent coming through.

“She kept interrupting me while I was trying to finish my Spanish project, which I didn’t even finish. And all she wanted to do was kiss me! I don’t even think she liked me for me. Only my looks…” Bertie sighed.

“Hey! You’re not  _that_  good looking, Gilbert. Don’t let it get to your head.” Aimi teased, her blue eyes were bright with amusement.

“Whatever.” Bertie rolled his eyes. Dom laughed quietly to himself.

“What.” It didn’t even come out as a question. Bertie knew  _something_  was up.

“Nothing. It’s just….” Dom laughed again.

“Spit it out!” Bertie yelled, annoyed by his blond friend.

“It seems like  _every_  girl you go out with has a problem. You hate something petty about her or she just wants your dic-“

_“DOM!”_  Emilie interrupted.

“It’s true! I bet all the girls you pick are just blinded by your beautiful eyes.” Dom said in a really weird girly voice. He reached over to stroke his face in mock. Bertie swatted him away.

“Fuck off Dom. If I try, I can make any of these girls fall for me.” Bertie gestured around the courtyard.   
Dom’s eyebrow shot up. “Oh, really? I bet you 300 pounds that you’re wrong.”

  
“Oh my God. Bertie don’t you dare!” Rachel said sternly. She knew that Bertie would screw this up. He would get hurt himself some way; emotionally or physically from this bet. And anyways, he  _just_ broke up with Megan!

“What?! It’s just a bet!” He turned toward Dom. “Is that all you got?”

“Yeah, alright. 500! And I get to pick the girl.”

“Deal! You are going to regret going up in price because, you’re definitely going to lose.” Bertie challenged. He tried not to show his worry. He didn’t have that type of money to waste away on this stupid dare. He  _had_ to win.

“You two are crazy.” Charlotte shook her head in amusement.

Bertie ignored her statement and asked Dom, “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Dom scanned the courtyard for a while when his eyes shot up abruptly. “I think I found her.” he murmured.

”Alright. I’m ready. Who is it?” They turned around to see who Dom was looking at. 

  
“Really?” Harrison said. “You’re picking Becky? She’s- er…. How do I put this?”

  
_“Yuck?”_  Gabbie asked.

  
“Exactly.” Harrison gave a kiss.

“No!” Dom exclaimed. “ _Her._  By the wall, next to that bush.”

Bertie squinted to see the small figure in the shadows. Bertie was doomed. “Oh god. You’ve  _got_  to be kidding me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

Hannah walked swiftly down the hallway, avoiding others’ paths. That was one of the advantages of being short; you can hide easily from people’s stares. She looked around for a familiar head full of brown and blond hair, with red highlights.

Someone yanked on the hood of her hoodie. “Hannah!” She swirled around to see her best friend Rhianna, dressed in her baseball jersey and some jeans. “I was looking for you everywhere.” She complained.

“Where were you yesterday?” Hannah asked. She had to endure a whole day in school without her only friend. “Mrs. Winters went on and on about the difference between turtles and tortoises. It was horrible. I was positive I was going to die of boredom without you there.”

“Sorry! I had to substitute as a bride’s maid for my aunt’s wedding! Not my fault my cousin got-“

“Hey Hannah, how are you?” The most gorgeous boy Hannah had ever seen came into view. He was wearing a patterned button-up with a Supreme hat onto of his blond locks. Hannah yelped when Rhianna poked her side and she realized she had been staring for quite some time. Hannah looked up embarrassingly to see the boy waiting for a reply.

“O-oh. Hi…Bertie right? I-I’m okay, I guess.” she stuttered. She wanted to slap herself for not being able to even say a sentence without messing up.

He smiled. “Yeah, that’s me. I was wondering if you wanted to come to Dom’s party tomorrow night. Everyone’s invited. You can bring your friend too, if you’d like.”

“Sure!” Rhianna butted in. She could feel Hannah’s hazel eyes burning through the side of her face. She knew that Hannah didn’t like being in loud places with lots of people she didn’t know, but this party could be a good way to meet new people and make more friends. And it wasn’t everyday that one of the most popular boy asked you to a party.

“Great. Here’s my number. Just text me later and I’ll give you the information.” Bertie’s long, delicate fingers pressed a slip of paper into Hannah’s palm. He waved and walked off to rejoin his friends.

Once he was out of hearing range, Rhianna squealed. “Yes! I hear that Dom throws the best parties.” she said excitedly. Hannah glared at her and walked off to her Algebra 2 class, leaving her friend behind.

“Han, wait!” Rhianna ran to catch up with her fast pace. “What’s wrong?! I thought you would love to go to a party. Especially one that  _Bertie Gilbert_ invited you to.” Only  _half_ of that was a lie.

“I admit. He’s cute. But he’s an arrogant asshole, just like the rest of his friends. They don’t care about anyone else but themselves.” Hannah cringed at the words she had spoken. She hated talking bad about other but Bertie’s ‘group’ had a reputation of being looking down on the so called ‘nerds.’ And even if they were genuinely being nice, who would want to party with her? She was the definition of awkward.

“Hey, don’t be like that. You can’t judge someone before you even talk to them. And Bertie seemed pretty nice to us.” Rhianna tried to come up with ways to get Hannah to come to this party with her.

“He didn’t talk to me once, in the 2 years that I’ve been to school with him, he never even looked at me before. So why would he suddenly ask me to his friend’s party?” Hannah knew it was some kind of trick for Bertie to impress his friends by embarrassing her.

“Maybe he finally noticed you staring at him in every class that you have with him.” Rhianna laughed as her friend’s face grew red. They took their seats in the back of the class.

“I do not stare at him!” Hannah glared. “And even if he liked me, I wouldn’t date a hipster. I mean, come on! He’s wearing a snapback. A SNAPBACK, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!”

“Oh, come on! Just this one party. Let’s have some fun for once!” Rhianna pressed her palms together as pleaded with her.

“Fine…” Hannah murmured. Rhianna squealed in excitement.

“Thank god, you’re finally letting loose and having fun! Now’s the hard part.” Rhianna sighed in content.

“What’s that?” Hannah asked.

_“What are we going to wear?!”_

_**~o~** _

Rachel flopped down onto her bed. It was going to be a long night. She needed to look for a job. Prom was coming up soon and she wanted it to be perfect. She needed a dress, shoes, jewelry, a limo (for all of her friends), a date,  _and_  a job just to pay for it all. That was too much for one girl.

_*Buzzzzz buzzzzz*_

Rachel unplugged her phone from her charger and answered without bothering to glance at the Caller ID.

“Hello?” she said, tiredly.

“Rachel? Hey. It’s me. I need you’re help.” Bertie said.

She sighed. “Of course you do. What is it this time?”

“Ineedyoutohelpmewinthebet!” Bertie rushed out.

“Come again?”

“I said…. I need your help win the bet. I have no idea how to get  _Hannah Facey_  to fall in love with me. She’s like, the geekiest person on the planet. And you know I can’t lose this bet. How the fuck can I get 500 pounds for Dom if he wins?! I need this Rachel, please!” Bertie panicked through the phone.

“Calm down, Bert! Of course I’ll help you, you idiot; I’m your best friend. But seriously, take some deep breaths. You’ll do fine. Trust me….Even though I  _did_  tell you not to do the bet.” Rachel said quietly.

Bertie groaned, “I know. But I couldn’t just let Dom act like I can’t get a good girlfriend if I wanted to. I mean… I’m no that bad right?”

“Don’t listen to Dom. You’re like a professional ladies man.” Rachel joked.

“Aw, I’m blushing.” Bertie snorted. “So, what should I do?”

“Just be yourself.”

“Ha! Like that’s going to work. We’re complete opposites.”

“Then start doing things that she likes! Ask her what she likes to do. She’s coming to the party tomorrow right? Just make conversation; make sure she knows that you don’t just want to be friends that you want to be something more. And eventually she’ll have to fall in love with you because you guys will be  _just alike!”_

“But what happens if-“

“Stop stressing! If you want my help, then do what I say and just agree with everything she says and be yourself. Oh yeah and compliment her.”

“Alright…. I hope you’re going to be helping me throughout this whole ordeal.” Bertie muttered.

“And what will I get for return?” Rachel questioned.

“Be my best friend forever? I thought that would be enough.”

“Ha, no. Sorry Bertie, but I’ve been pretty busy lately. I have to do all of this stuff for prom and do schoolwork as well. I also need to find a job. So I thought maybe we could make a compromise.”

“Shit. How much do you want?” Bertie whined.

“Only 300!” Rachel said sweetly.

“60 PERCENT?! What happened to 50/50?” Bertie yelled.

“Well, yeah. I need it to buy my prom dress! Pretty please! You’ll still be getting 200 though.” Rachel crossed her fingers.

“Fine… and you better make sure I win. Or you’ll-“

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

“Oh fuck!  She texted me! Hannah texted me.”

“What did she say?” Rachel said. She was actually excited to see where this was going.

“It says ‘Hey Bertie. It’s Hannah from earlier.’” Bertie put on his speaker. “What do I say back?”

“Uhm…. I…. er. I don’t know! Just say hey and ask her how her day was. “

Bertie typed out a quick reply to Hannah.

“Look… I gotta go…” Rachel started.

“NO! You can’t leave me to deal with this by myself! You said you were going to help me!” Bertie screeched. She was  _not_ getting away that easily.  They were a team now.

“I have to fill out three job applications and turn them in by tonight. I really need to get started on looking for a limo too. Bye babe. Good luck!” _Click._

“Dammit.” Bertie whispered. His phone alerted him with another text message.

**~O~**

“And then what did he say back?” Rhianna relentlessly asked questions about Hannah and Bertie’s text messages.

“He said he couldn’t wait to see us at the party, then gave me the direction’s to Dom’s house.” As much as Hannah complained about Bertie, she couldn’t help the butterflies that swarmed her stomach every time her phone showed  _New Text Message from Bertie._ They had been conversation over message, when Rhianna decided to burst into to her room, sweaty from hockey practice.

Rhianna rolled onto her back and kicked her feet into the air like a six year old that’s just been told they’re going to Disney Land. “I.CANNOT.WAIT.” she screamed.

Hannah laughed. She pulled her hoodie off then grabbed her phone. She clutched it tightly, knowing Bertie could text back any second now.

“So what time does it start?” Rhianna got up and plopped down on the computer chair.

“It’s at 9, so I thought we could leave around 8:30.” Hannah stared down at her phone to make sure she didn’t have a new text yet. Rhianna looked at her incredulously.

“What?” Hannah asked, confused.

“Oh, honey.” Rhianna said with pity. “Leave at 8:30? Have you ever been to a party before? Hannah, when they say it starts at 9, we should leave at 10. You  _have_  to be fashionably late.

“Well, you’ve never been to a party either! How do you know this shit?” Hannah asked defiantly. She was never popular in her whole life. She was the quiet, socially awkward girl that sat in the back of the room by herself, but Rhianna was always right beside her.

Rhianna rolled her eyes and said. “You remember that time I went to my Dad’s sister’s house and spent two weeks with my cousins? Well, we snuck out at 11 p.m. and went to her boyfriend’s house party. It was fucking crazy. I hid in a guest room the whole time.”

Hannah squinted her eyes at her friend. There’s no way Rhianna  was telling the truth. “And why haven’t you ever told me about this crazy party  before, hm?”

Rhianna froze and cleared her throat. “Weeeeell, I-“

Hannah’s phone beeped. A new text message popped up on the touch screen.

_I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow?_

Rhianna leaned over Hannah’s shoulder, reading the text.

“Say ‘Okay. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.’ Oh! And put an ‘x’!” Rhianna suggested.

“No! He’d think I’m a creep-“

“But aren’t you?” Rhianna said, holding back a laugh.

“Oh shut up.” Hannah texted Bertie (without an ‘x’ at the end) and put her phone on the bed.

“Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Hannah-Banana.” Rhianna’s laugh was interrupted by a pillow thrown to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

A chilling wind blew the colorful leaves through the air. Aimi took her hands out of her coat pockets to pull her hat further down her short brown-blond hair. She walked up the Roy’s door and knocked. Roy’s mother answered the door with a sweet smile.

 “Aimi! It’s good to see you around here again!” Roy’s mother said. She reached to surround Aimi in a warm and loving hug. “Come in dear.”

Aimi stepped into the cozy atmosphere. She glanced around. This was like her second home. She and Roy had been best friends since they were seven. They would play after school everyday. When they grew older they were still inseparable but some things had changed.

They made different friends, but they were always still like siblings. That was until Aimi began to develop more, complicated feelings for Roy. It felt like she had swallowed a bucket of butterflies every time she saw him. Her skin burned when he touched her lightly.  _Aimi had fallen in love with her best friend._

She tried to push the feelings down but she couldn’t help the heartache that she felt when Roy started dating Charlotte. Aimi couldn’t even look at them without feeling the need to cry into her pillow. She had to get Roy back (even though she didn’t even have him in the first place.  _But that wasn’t the point._ )

“So, how have you been, Aimi?” Roy’s mother broke her internal thoughts.

“I’ve been great.” she lied. She took off her glasses and rubbed the fog off the lenses onto her sleeve. “I’ve been busy with cool and stuff. Is Roy here?”

“Oh, yes. Of course, go right up stairs.” his mother pointed to the staircase on the left. Aimi slowly walked up to Roy’s room. It had been about a month since she’d last come over. She tapped the on door softly.

“Come in.” Roy said. Aimi heart jumped when she saw Roy sitting at his computer chair on his laptop. He looked cute and cozy in his sweats and hoodie. Aimi crept in and smiled. Roy’s thick eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Aimi! What are you doing here?” he exclaimed.

“Oh, is someone else supposed to be coming over? I didn’t know… I was in the area and I thought I should stop by so we could finally hang out.” Aimi said hopefully.

“Oh, it’s okay. I thought you were Charlotte for a second.” He paused. “But I forgot she had to go somewhere with her family today. Come on, let’s talk for a while.” He sat down and his bed and patted the space next to his leg. Aimi sat close to him, enjoying his body heat.

“How have you been? We never get to just hang out and talk like we used to…” Roy said.

“I’m good. I’ve just been caught up with school. But you’ve been busy too, yeah?” Aimi replied.

Roy laughed, “Yeah… Charlotte and I have been going great so far. She’s amazing, don’t you think?”

“Uhm, yeah. Sure…” Aimi said, failing to be convincing.

“What?” Roy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I- I just think that she’s a bit…” Aimi hesitated. “I don’t know… She doesn’t really seem like your type. You could do so much better. And she sounds posh, if you ask me…” Aimi explained.

“Well, she’s not. She’s great and I really like her. Charlotte’s sweet and caring and nice. I thought you would like her.”

Aimi scoffed. “Just because you decide to date some girl does not mean I have to like her too.”

Roy hated when Aimi got like this. She was always stubborn with her opinions. “Well, I thought that you would at least try to get along with her. She hasn’t done anything wrong to you.” he said defensively.

‘She stole you from me!’ Aimi wanted to scream. But she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. When she didn’t reply, Roy continued.

“What’s your problem lately? Ever since I started dating her you never want to hang out anymore? What did I do wrong? I just want it to be like old times, Aimi.” his voice grew softer.

It was like a dam broke inside of her. The anger rushed through Aimi’s body. She couldn’t believe him! Roy was trying to be the victim when he was the one that sudden stopped texting and calling her. Maybe she wasn’t as pretty and as smart as Charlotte but she was Roy’s best friend and that’s all that should have mattered.

Aimi rose to her feet. Her hand pulled back then whipped threw the air.  ** _SMACK!_**  A red hand print appeared on Roy’s cheek. “Well maybe you shouldn’t abandon your friend once you find someone else.”

Aimi sniffed as she saw the look of pure confusion and hurt on Roy’s face. Without another word, Aimi rushed out of the room. As she ran down the stairs and out of the house, her eyes swelled up with tears at the thought of what she had just done.

She always ruined  _everything._   _He’ll never love me,_ _she thought._ _How could someone love someone as imperfect as me?_

**_~O~_ **

Harrison sat at the kitchen table nibbling on an apple. He drummed his fingers against the wood, thinking of something to occupy his time. An idea popped into his head. Harrison slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he’d remembered by heart. 

“Hello?” Gabbie’s quiet voice said in the other end.

“Hey baby. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. Maybe go to the park?” Harrison suggested.

“Oh! Uhm, I don’t- I mean I’m not feeling very good at the moment.” Gabbie let out a few soft coughs. “We can go a different day, okay?”

“Are you okay?” Harrison said, worried. He stood up to get his jacket on anyways. “I can come over and bring your favorite snacks and movies. I can be over in 30-“

“No!” Gabbie yelled. “I mean, I might get you sick too if you come over. ***cough, cough***  I couldn’t do that to you babe. Sorry, I talk to you soon.” Harrison could hear someone talking in a deep voice on the other end.

Then he heard Gabbie shushing and shuffling around. “Okay…” he said, confused “But do you think you’ll be able to go to the party tomorrow? And who it that in the backgr-”

“Uhm, I don’t know. But I really gotta go. Love you, bye.” Gabbie rushed off the phone before he could finish. Harrison stared at his phone incredulously.

Gabbie was acting so strange. She never turned down a movie night with him when she wasn’t feeling well. Then Harrison remembered the other person on the line with Gabbie.

Harrison tried to stay optimistic about the whole thing. He couldn’t help but think the worst: Was Gabbie cheating on him. He quickly dismissed the idea, because maybe he was overreacting. Gabbie would never do that to him.  _Because she loved him back… right?_

**_~O~_ **

Hannah walked in Rhianna’s room. Her foot caught onto a black tank top and she stumbled to the floor. “RHIANNA! Clean up your room so I won’t have to worry about breaking a limb every time I come over your house!”

A booming laugh came from the closet. Hannah walked over to Rhianna who was in the floor surrounded by clothes. Hannah was dressed in a massive navy blue tee that went down to her thighs. She wore white skinny jeans and some neon pink vans. Unlike Hannah, Rhianna was only in her a black bra and panties. “You’re still not dressed yet?” Hannah asked.

“I can’t find anything to wear at all! I need help…” Rhianna gave her friend the ‘sad puppy’ face until she gave in. “Fine…” Hannah sighed. “But we have to hurry. It’s already 9:37.”

After 30 minutes of going through four different outfits, Rhianna finally picked a large red and navy flannel and black skinny jeans with a pair of toms. “Okay.  _LET’S PARTY!_ ” Rhianna screamed as she rushed out of her house and out into the night. Hannah rolled her eyes and followed.

When the two eventually reached the house, they could already hear the music booming through the open windows. “Wait,” Hannah pulled Rhianna back and spun her around. “Last check for bad breath.” They blew their warm breath into each other faces.  ”You’re minty clean, alright? So let’s go!” Rhianna exclaimed.

"Wait! Maybe… we should… uhm…" Hannah needed some excuse to stall the party. What if Bertie thought she looked ugly tonight? She was horrified by her own social skills. She didn’t even know what she would say to Bertie or his friends. Hannah was not ready for this.

"Deep breaths, okay? Just relax. Everything will be okay. Just try to have some fun and everything will be good. I promise." Rhianna gave her best friend a reassuring hug. "Thanks, Rhi. Let’s just get this done and over with…" Hannah muttered as she made her way through the door.

The air was hot and smoky, from the cigarettes and other toxins being exhaled. Almost everyone had a beer in their hand. The music was so loud that it shook the floor. The pair walked further into the party, not knowing what to do. Thankfully someone answered their problem. 

"Hey, you’re Hannah, right?" a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes shouted over the music. She looked familiar to Hannah, but she couldn’t remember her name. "Y-yeah. I’m sorry but who are you?" Hannah asked.

Rachel laughed shyly.  _Make Bertie look good,_  she thought. “I’m Rachel, Bertie’s best friend. He was looking for you. He said ‘ _Look for the pretty girl with the ginger hair.’_ "  **Smooth** , Rachel thought to herself,  **keep it up.**

Hannah blushed.  Had Bertie really said that about her?  “And you must be Rhianna. I love your hair, by the way. It looks great on you.” Rachael complimented Rhianna.

Rhianna instantly took a liking to her and the two went on about hair color, while Hannah stood there quietly. She looked around to find Bertie. This was probably one of the loudest and craziest places she’s ever been. She watched as girls grinded on guys, and pulled a face. She turned to see a chubby boy with brown hair puking in a flower vase.  _Yuck._

Rhianna tapped her on the shoulder twice. She spun around to see Bertie approaching the trio. “There you are!” Bertie came up from behind Rachel with a smile plastered to his face. “Having fun?!” he yelled over the blasting music.

“We just got here.” Rhianna said. Bertie nodded, “Oh cool, well I’d like to introduce you to a few people. You know Rachel right?”

“Yeah.” Hannah said “We just met.” She tries her hardest to stay confident. She tended to get really nervous when meeting new people. Tiny beads of sweat collected on her palms. She rubbed her hands down her jeans to dry them. Her heart sped up, like a runner in the Olympics.  _Oh, god not this again._

_-_

_Her parents didn’t like to call them panic attack; they weren’t that bad. But there were very frightening at first. When Hannah was seven, she had to change schools because of her parents’ jobs._

_She came in 3 months into the school year. That was long enough for everyone to call her the new girl. Long enough for everyone to stare and point their fingers. And definitely long enough for her to be the odd one out. Her parents practically had to drag her into the school. Hannah thrashed around and cried her eyes out. “But mom, please! I don’t want to go in there! They’re going to stare and make fun of me! Please!” she begged._

_As much as she tried, her parents refused. “Hannah_! _Stop that now! I won’t have you miss another day of school! Calm down, okay? Everything will be alright. And after school me and mom will take you out for pizza and ice cream okay?” her dad set her down on the hallway floor outside of her classroom. He bent down and wiped off the tears streaming down her face. Hannah tried to take death breaths, but she was terrified._

_"Now, your teacher, Ms. Holloway will come and introduce herself. Be nice. Then she will have a student show you around the school and help you out until you know what to do. Got it?" Her mother leaned down and squeezed her tight. "I love you honey." Silent tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Why couldn’t she just stay at home with mommy and daddy?_

_A short and round lady with a red sweater on came out into the hall. “Hello, you must be Hannah!” the teacher said excitedly. “I’m Ms. Holloway, your new teacher.” Ms. Holloway noticed her tear-stained face. She frowned and bent down on the floor to level out the height difference. “Don’t be scared, honey. Everyone here is very nice. Rhianna will be showing_ _you around and helping you out. You will like her; she’s really nice and funny. Smile, I don’t like to see people cry.” Ms. Holloway said in a soft voice. She smiled then swiftly poked Hannah’s tummy. A fit of giggles erupted from her. She smiled for the first time that day._

_A tiny girl came out of the classroom. She wore a grey hoodie and sport shoes. Hannah looked down at her pink cotton dress and smiled. This girl was dressed just like a boy! “Hi! I’m Rhianna! What’s your name?” Rhianna held out her hand towards Hannah. She stared at it then tentatively shook hands. “I’m Hannah Facey.” she said. Suddenly a huge pain rammed Hannah’s stomach._ **SPLAT!** _Puke shot out of her mouth and landed on Rhianna’s shoes._

_-_

Hannah was brought back to attention by Rhianna rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand with her thumb. She exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

"They’re over here." Bertie said. He slotted in next to Hannah, close enough for their arms to touch. He led them to Dom, Emilie, Charlotte, Roy, Harrison, Gabbie, and Aimi. The group was talking loudly about something. "No way! That song is the worst song ever!" Charlotte exclaimed. "And you don’t even know what he’s saying. It’s in a different language!"

"That’s like, the song of the year! It’s awesome." Harrison said. Gabbie giggled and Aimi rolled her eyes at their cuteness.  _If only she had a relationship like that…_ "Come on! Dom if you seriously play Gangnam Style at your party, I will hurt you very, very badly. That song is so annoying!"

"Are you guys still going on about that?!" Bertie yelled over the music.

"Yeah. The boys think that Dom should play that horrible song ‘Gangnam Style’" Emilie said. "Please Bertie. Put some sense into them! Make them stop!" she playfully begged. Then everyone finally noticed Rhianna and Hannah and turned towards them.

"Um, hi." Rhianna get a little wave. "I’m Rhianna. And this is Hannah. Thanks for letting us come tonight. It’s a great party so far." Rhianna was always the one to step up and talk for Hannah when she was too scared to.

Everyone introduced themselves, with warm smiles and got into small talk. “Oh! Roy let’s dance before this song is over! I love it so much!” The couples broke apart to dance together. Aimi scoffed, looking annoyed. 

"That’s alright, Aimi. We don’t need a boyfriend to have a good time!" Rachel took Rhianna and Aimi by the hand and into the crowd, leaving Bertie and Hannah alone.

"So, may I have this dance?" Bertie bowed over like a prince. This made Hannah laugh. He was so adorable and cute. She hesitated but then thought about what Rhianna said earlier.  _Just try to have some fun and everything will be good._

Hannah stepped forward and smiled. “You may.” she took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

As the night progressed, Hannah and Bertie learned a lot about each other that they would have never known. They sat on top of the dining table, their elbows brushing together, telling each other random facts. Like how Bertie wants to move to New York in a couple years. Or how Hannah loves drawing and reading. But it was a surprise to Hannah when she found out Bertie didn’t drink alcohol, or smoke, for that matter.

 

“Really? I mean there’s nothing bad about it, but someone like you…” Hannah found herself getting more comfortable talking to Bertie.

 

“Someone like me?” Bertie teased. The room had been abandoned while the party went on. Even though Hannah only arrived there an hour or so ago, it seemed like forever. He obviously couldn’t speak his mind about everything he said. He had to throw in a few white lies so he could seem compatible with Hannah.

Like how he ‘loves to read in his spare time’ or how he ‘really wants to watch Supernatural’ (even though he fucking doesn’t.)

“You know what I mean!” Hannah said. “I mean you’re so popular and you’re around a lot of people that do drink and smoke. I just would have thought that you would join in too, I guess.”

“Yeah… about that. I hate trying to act cool to impress people. I hate being someone I’m not. In all honesty, I love to play video games and mess about. And I’ve always wanted to be an actor when I get older. I’m your typical nerd, I guess you could say.” Bertie sighed. He was surprised by how easily he could make up this stuff.

He almost felt bad as Hannah stared at him in awe. “Then why do you do it?” she asked, as quiet as she could so he could still hear her over the banging speakers. She had always thought Bertie was the popular hipster in school that everyone liked. The one that the girls fantasized over.

Bertie looked down at his feet dangling. He hoped it came off as hesitant but he was actually trying to think of anything to say. He decided to tell her something truthful for once.

“When I was eight, my father passed away.” He blurted out. His breath stopped for a second. Even though it had been years ago, it still and would probably always hurt. He was so close to his dad.

Hannah’s face softened, “I’m so sorry, Bertie.”

Bertie shrugged. “I kind of want to make him proud. He was the ‘It’ guy in school, I guess you could say. He was talented and smart and so popular. I’m not talent or smart, so I want to be like him in some aspect.” His words were entirely true and raw. He’s only told Rachel these things before and it felt bizarre hearing himself say it.

Hannah was speechless. She would have never known. All this time she thought that Bertie was this horrible person that just wanted to be in control of everyone else.

“I think your dad would be proud of you even if you didn’t follow in his footsteps. You could grow up to be a famous filmmaker in New York, and he would be so proud.” Hannah said.

Bertie smiled at her words. It finally felt nice to know someone who barely knew him could be so supportive. “Wow. Thanks, that was actually amazing.” Bertie whispered.

Hannah looked down so her hair could hide the blush on her face. A coil twisted in her stomach. She couldn’t describe this feeling that was overcoming her. It felt like she had no control, like she was falling.

Bertie leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Hannah’s eyes bulged out of her head and she would bet anything that her face was as red as a tomato.  _What is her life?_

~O~

Dom and Emilie swayed to the beat of the song. The music rang through their ears as the party carried on. Dom slid his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer. “Do you want a drink?” he leaned down to say in her ear. Emilie smiled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” Dom turned to move to the kitchen and Emilie grabbed him by his arm. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. “Okay, now you can go.” Her green eyes twinkled with amusement.

Emilie looked around for any of her friends. She wove her way through the crowd of rowdy teenagers. They grinded and stumbled and fumbled around, like they were animals. It was crazy to see what alcohol could do to you. People could end up losing their innocence, their reputation, their friends, their relationships, their whole lives to alcohol and drugs.

She continued to look around for any familiar faces, when she accidentally bumped into a boy and girl practically fucking on the dance floor. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” he yelled. The girl giggled and turned around.

“Aimi?! What the hell are you doing?” Emilie grabs hold Aimi’s arm and pulls her off the sleazy guy that was grinding against her. Aimi groaned, trying to pry Emilie’s fingers from her skinny wrist. “Stop! Leave me alone. I just wanna have fun.” Emilie rolled her eyes at her friend. She was obviously drunk.

“Yeah, stop being a cockblock.” The boy reached over to grasp Aimi again. Emilie pushed him away from them. “Don’t touch her, you asshole.” Emilie dragged the very much drunk Aimi through the party, looking for Dom.

“HEY DOM!! BUDDY, HOW’S IT GOING?!” Aimi yelled, once they had reached the kitchen. Emilie sighed with relief. “There are you! As you can see, Aimi’s shit-faced.”

Dom stood there shocked still, with two drinks in his hands. “FOR ME!?! YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE!!” Aimi reached over to take the alcohol, only to be cut short by Emilie. “Don’t let her have that!”

Dom set the drinks on the counter behind them. “Why the fuck is she so drunk? Her parents will absolutely kill her, once they see her with a hangover tomorrow morning. And if her parents find out I had a party with drugs and booze…” Dom didn’t even want to know what his dad might do.

“It’s alright. She’s just stay at my house tonight. We just have to keep a watch on her. Make sure she doesn’t do anything bad.” Emilie stressed.

“She can lay in the guest room upstairs. You can stay with her while I make sure the party doesn’t get out of hand.” Dom suggested. Aimi whined, “But I don’t wanna go upstairs, Dom. I wanna have fun! GIRLS, THEY WANNA HAVE FUN. YEAH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUUUUN!!” she screams. Party-goers watched in amusement and concern.

“Stop yelling! You’re going upstairs whether you like it or not! This is why you’re not supposed to drink too much!” Emilie guided her back through the party and towards the staircase. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Emilie was sweating bullets. Aimi could barely stand up, let alone go up a flight of stairs.

“Come on…” Emilie said tiredly. “Almost there…” she practically dragged Aimi towards the end of the hall, where the guest room was located. Aimi pouted, realizing that Emilie absolutely would not let her out of this. Emilie grabbed the doorknob with sweaty palms. The door swung open and Aimi gasped.  _Well shit._

~O~

“Are you feeling alright babe? You look a little pale…” Harrison scanned Gabbie’s face with concern. She was just sick yesterday, but she looked healthy now. “Yeah, I’m fine baby… No need to worry. I think it was just a 24 hour flu type of thing…” She tried to change the subject.

-

Gabbie felt guilty. It had been a week since her parents announced that they were moving to Ireland. She had sobbed onto her mother’s shoulder for hours and hours. She would have to pack up her belongings and leave her school, friends, and most importantly, Harrison.

So, when Gabbie finally cried herself to sleep, her mom called her sister. She had made arrangements for Gabbie’s aunt, Trish and her son Harry to arrive in the morning, hoping to cheer up her daughter.

Gabbie hadn’t seen her cousin Harry in months. But she was kind of glad he was here. It would take her mind off of the bad news. Gabbie and Harry stayed together and talked for the days, catching each other up on how their lives were going. Harry didn’t fail to tease Gabbie about her boyfriend. And even make kissy noises when she was talking Harrison out of coming over on the phone.

“Harry! Shut up! I’m supposed to be pretending that I’m sick! I don’t want to tell Harrison I have to move yet. He’ll be devastated…”  Gabbie frowned. Harry plopped down beside her on her pink and blue bed. He wrapped his long arms around her and she sunk into his embrace.

“Don’t be sad. I think you really should tell him though. I would want to know my girlfriend was moving miles and miles away. Trust me, everything will be okay. I promise.” He looked at her with sympatric green eyes. Hopefully Harry was right…

-

The song, We Come Running, blasted through the speakers and brought Gabbie back to the present. Harrison stared at her, expectantly. “What?” she said confused.

“I think your leg is vibrating.” He laughed. Gabbie smiled and dug her phone out of pocket. It was Harry. She quickly pressed ‘Ignore’ and put her phone back. She didn’t want to waste her last weeks that she had with Harrison. She wanted to enjoy herself and have fun.

“Who was that?” Harrison asked. His brow furrowed.

“It wasn’t anyone important. Let’s dance, I love this song.” She answered. Gabbie took Harrison by the hand and guided him into the center of the dance floor.

The couple let themselves loose and had a blast. But Harrison couldn’t seem to enjoy himself completely. He could tell something was up. Gabbie was acting strange and he had to get to the bottom of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

Aimi woke up in an unknown bed and with a horrible hangover. She rolled over and bumped into something, pushing it off the bed.

“Ow!” Emilie yelped, rubbing her forehead. Aimi laughed loudly at her friend, and then groaned at her own pounding head.

Emilie stood up, still pouting. “That really hurt.”

“Sorry” Aimi rasped out. She fell back on the pillows and pulled the duvet above her head. Emilie’s bed was always so warm…

A huge whoosh of air past and the warmth was gone. Aimi groaned again, blinking up at Emilie who had the duvet in her hands. “Get up!” she ordered, a little too loud for Aimi’s poor ears. “It’s already one in the afternoon. And I want pancakes!”

“Alright, alright! Just be quiet. I have a hangover from last night…”  _Last night._ Aimi drank so much that she only remembers bits and pieces of the party. Arriving with her friends. Dancing with some guys. Drinking a lot. And puking in Dom’s garden.  She just hoped she hadn’t done anything too embarrassing…

Emilie rolled her eyes. “You had quite the night, huh?” she smirked and walked out of the room.

Aimi’s eyes widened. “What the hell does that mean?!” She hops out of bed and follows Emilie to the kitchen. Emilie just shakes her head and says, “I’ll tell you  _after_  we make pancakes.”

-

It takes them an hour to finish enough pancakes for the both of them. Most of them were either burnt or flew onto the floor after trying to flip them. They sat down at the table and before Emilie could even raise the fork to her mouth, Aimi says, “So what exactly happened last night?”

Emilie rolled her eyes, taking a bite and swallowing before saying, “Weeeell, you got totally shitfaced.”

“No shit, Sherlock. But did I embarrass myself?” Aimi asked.

“You were grinding on this weird kid who had loads of acne-“

Aimi groaned, “Ugh, gross.”

“And then you refused to let me take you upstairs. You started to sing, more like  _wail_ , ‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.’ That was pretty hilarious if you ask me.” Emilie laughs just at the memory.

Aimi rolls her eyes, “Okay, okay. What happened after that?”

“Um. I took you upstairs and we walked in on Roy and Charlotte making out. You seemed pretty upset about that…” Emilie trailed off, looking down at her plate.

Aimi froze. She was scared to find out, but she had to know. “What did I do?”

Emilie took a few more bites before answering. “You basically told Roy to fuck off and called Charlotte a slut. Then you ran into the bathroom and puked. And cried. A lot.”

Aimi slapped her palm on her forehead. “Oh god,  _no.”_

“Yeah…” Emilie said sadly. “But it wasn’t too bad! No one knows except for the four of us.”

Aimi remained silent and finished off her yummy pancakes. This is horrible. She told her best friend to fuck off and called his girlfriend a slut! He’ll be so fucking pissed at her.

Emilie wasn’t done with the conversation though. “So what was that all about? Calling Charlotte a slut was way out of line… I think she’s really nice.”

Aimi couldn’t even meet Emilie’s eyes, just stared down to her plate. What was she supposed to say? That she was in love with her best friend but he loved someone else? She didn’t want anyone to know about her unrequited love, not even her closest friends. So Aimi just shrugged and sighed.

Emilie stared at her for a moment, realizing she wasn’t going to get an answer out of her anytime soon. “Well, if you want to talk to someone about it, I’m always here.” she offered.

Aimi gave her a crooked smile and said, “Thanks Em. I’m going to take a shower, okay?”

Emilie nodded and got up to clean the kitchen. She couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at the fact that Aimi wasn’t comfortable enough to tell her what was going on with Roy and Charlotte.

Just after Emilie closed the dishwasher and started it up, her phone rang. It was Dom.

“Hey baby.” Dom said on the other end. “How’s Aimi holding up?” Dom had to help Emilie drag Aimi home the night before. If he wasn’t there, she wouldn’t have made it 5 feet from the house. Aimi was a mess. She was wailing profanities and falling all over the place.

“She’s alright. She has a little bit of a hangover. She barely remembers what happened last night! She’s in the shower now.” Emilie said. “Did you finish cleaning up your house before your parents got home?” It hadn’t been the first illegal party Dom had thrown; and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last.

“Yeah, Bertie, Rachel, Hannah, and Rhianna stayed behind to help me kick everyone out and clean. You should have seen Bertie and that dork! Every time he just looked at her, her face looked like a tomato.” Dom laughed. “And when she left, I overheard Bertie say that he already kissed her! I mean, it was on the cheek, but still!”

“So Bertie might actually have a chance at winning the bet?” Emilie asked. She felt kind of bad for Hannah, knowing that once she did- if she did- confess her love for Bertie he would break up with her.

”I don’t think so! I have a plan to make it a little harder on him.” Emilie could practically see the smirk Dom was wearing through the phone. Emilie rolled her eyes.

She slotted the iPhone between her ear and her shoulder and walked over to her refrigerator. “So do you have any clue why Aimi was so upset last night?” Dom asked.

Emilie places the carton of orange juice back in the refrigerator from breakfast. “Er, I think she was freaked out when we walked in on Roy and Charlotte snogging.”

“I wouldn’t like to see that either but I wouldn’t break down like that.” Dom pressed, wanting to know the bottom of this mystery.

Emilie sighs. “I have no clue. I think something’s up but she won’t tell me…”

“Hmm, strange. Are you busy tonight?” Dom changed the subject.

Emilie almost said no, but then she suddenly remembered. “Gabbie and I are going to the mall in a couple hours. I’ll probably be home at 7. Why, did you want to do something tonight?”

 “I started this show called ‘Lost’ and it’s fucking amazing! You have to watch it with me. Can you come over after the mall?” Dom asked.

Emilie rolled her eyes fondly. “Of course. I’ll text you when I’m on my way over, alright?”

“Sick! I love you babe.” Dom cooed.

Emilie smiled, “I love you too.” She hung up the phone and shoved it into her back pocket. She made her way up to her room and went back to bed while waiting until Aimi came back from the shower.

Once Aimi came into the room, clad in only a towel, she went straight to Emilie’s closet. They always shared clothes, it didn’t matter to them.

 “Hey” Emilie started. “I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go shopping with me and Gabbie? And I think we might stop by that frozen yogurt place we went to last time…”

Aimi weighed her two options. Either stay at home to cry and mope about Roy or go out and have fun with her real friends. “Sure, I’ll go. Sounds like fun.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer.

“Ah, shit. I dropped frozen yogurt on my pants…” Gabbie grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and dabbed at her leg.

Aimi laughed. She definitely made the right choice to go out with her friends. It was nice to finally do things with just the girls without the boys being obnoxious and making inappropriate jokes.

Although Emilie hasn’t mentioned anything about the party again, Aimi could feel the small tension that was between the two of them. Gabbie being there was a relief, because she always lightened the mood.

“So, Rachel’s not coming? She told me at the party that she would be here.” Gabbie said.

“She said she’ll come if she gets done finishing helping Bertie with this bet thing…” Emilie rolled her eyes. Why did Dom have to start this dumb bet? Her boyfriend was definitely a hand full, she thought fondly.

“Boys are so stupid.” Aimi said trying to be apart of the conversation. Emilie snickered and nodded along. She turned towards Gabbie, waiting for the snide comment she knows that would come from her sooner or later. But she was only met with a pair of misty eyes. “Gabbie? What’s wrong?”

Gabbie stared at the floor so her long brown hair could hide the tears in her caramel brown eyes. She would be leaving all of her friends and moving miles away in just a few short weeks.

How was she supposed throw paper balls at the history teacher with Roy during 5th hour? Or sneak out of Rachel’s house in the morning after getting drunk the night before? And she wouldn’t be able to stuff her face with fast food almost every week with Dom (because she  _really_  loved food), or dance around to One Direction with Aimi just to get the grumpy neighbors irritated.

And most of all, who was she going to cuddle on the couch and watch horrible movies with? Who was she going to cry to when she got scared? Or make breakfast with on Saturday mornings? And who was she supposed to kiss when she wanted to be loved? Because Harrison wasn’t going to Ireland with her family either. He was going to stay back in England and continue his life happily with their friends.

Coming to terms with the fact that she might only have a couple of weeks left with her best friends - well, quite frankly she could almost drown in sorrow. Okay, okay that was a bit of a hyperbole but it felt like her heart was ripping into tiny pieces. So let’s just say she wanted to crawl into a dark hole and stay there forever without worrying about any responsibilities.

“Gabbie, c’mon. What’s wrong?” Aimi urged softly. Maybe this was a horrible thing to say - well, think - but it felt nice to not to be the only one in distress. She could take her mind off of her problems and worry about others’.

Gabbie hesitantly looked up, her eyes filled with tears. “I- I just…” she sniffed.

“Take your time…” Emilie whispered, rubbing her back in soothing circles and _fuck_. How could she even function without these girls?

After a while, Gabbie’s tears let up. “My dad got a call from some big company in Ireland and they want him to transfer there…” she looked up, at her friends.

Aimi seemed to understand, “So your dad’s moving away? I’m sorry-“

 “No, he’s moving away to Ireland and my parents decided that w-we’re all moving… there… t-to Ireland. Yeah.” Gabbie said, miserably. 

Emilie and Aimi eyes grew large in shock. Then they were all sad and crying and hugging and eating their half-melted yogurt miserably and no one was in the mood for shopping anymore. And then they got told off by the manager for  _‘disturbing the other customers’ peace and quiet’_ and left with their faces wet and their souls sad.

_**~O~** _

Most people didn’t understand Rhianna and Hannah’s friendship. For starters, they looked nothing alike.

Hannah walked around school with her ginger hair hiding her vulnerable hazel eyes, always quiet and always out of everyone’s way. Rhianna was the complete opposite: loud and fun. Everyone in the school knew of her. She’s the star player on the baseball and the hockey team. And even if you didn’t know her name, you knew her as  _‘the loud girl with red highlights in her hair.’_

The only connection people saw between them was that they were the two shortest kids in the school.

When people seen them walking together at school everyday - whispering and laughing over the newest book they’ve read or cheesy jokes they made at lunch - they were somewhat confused. Rhianna and Hannah didn’t really care at all. They hated that everyone follows _the rules that people set for the social groups at their school. Fuck the system. Opposites attract, and all that shit._

But when everyone saw Rhianna and Hannah with Bertie’s ‘clique’, they flipped their shit. Instead of ignoring the two weirdoes, heads turned and stared at them with envious eyes, wanting to know what made them so great that they could hang with the ‘populars.’

“Something feels different.” Hannah whispered to Rhianna on Monday at school. “Why are people looking at us?” she asked as they walked to her locker.

“Hm, let me guess. Because Bertie fucking Gilbert kissed you at a party two nights ago!” Rhianna said excitedly.

Hannah hurriedly looked around to see more people staring. One girl was obviously whispering about them across the hall.

“Rhianna! I told you that’s not what happened…  _exactly_.” Hannah whispered. She slammed her locker and stalked off down the hall. Rhianna quickly followed her into the library.

“So then tell me exactly what happened, Hannah! I’m your best friend! You’re supposed to tell me these things!” Rhianna said.

Even though Hannah could see the hurt in her eyes - because it was a rare occurrence when Hannah was upset  _like this_  - she couldn’t help but still be mad. ”He just kissed me on the cheek, okay?! That’s it! It was like a seconds long, and totally friendly. Not that serious…”

Hannah slid into a seat and pulled out her notes and Chemistry book. She had an important test later today and she  _had_  to pass it.

Rhianna scoffed. “Not a big deal…” Rhianna said a little bit too loudly. The librarian glared at them silently. Hannah rolled her eyes and ignored her friend.

-

Hannah felt paranoid all day. She could feel so many pairs of eyes on her, making her feel on edge. Just because of a stupid boy and a stupid kiss.

A little kiss on the cheek didn’t mean anything, right? People kiss their friends and family on the cheek all the time. It couldn’t mean anything. Hannah was confused as to why Bertie invited her and Rhianna, but when the got to the party, she realized that all the upperclassmen were invited. She wasn’t anything special.

Hannah didn’t like having everyone’s eyes on her, but it would be nice to have at least one person find some interest in her. Hannah sighed and tried to turn her attention back to her chemistry test.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

The bells jingled as Bertie walked through the diner’s door. Warmth surrounded him as he searched for a table. He sank low into the booth and closed his eyes.

It’s been an exhausting week. On top of trying to finish hours of homework every night, he also has to deal with Hannah. It wasn’t that he doesn’t enjoy her company, because he does -they found out that they actually had a lot in common from texting and talking in the halls between classes- but he didn’t like her _that_  way.

He didn’t want to pretend that he liked hugging her extra long or reaching out to hold her hand when he walked her to class. He only really enjoyed her as a friend. And it kind of seems like Hannah feels the same way.

When he goes to hug her goodbye, she tenses up. When he’s caught admiring her body  _(I mean, what’s not to like about that?)_ , she becomes distant. And when he tries to put his charms on her,  _(in which Dom says he didn’t have any at_ all _, but that’s beside the point)_  she stumbles and stutters out incomprehensible sentences.

Although Bertie kissed her at the party, he couldn’t find a time when he thought was appropriate to do it again. He didn’t want her to think it was a one time thing but he didn’t want to scare her way.

So this is why he’s here. Ten minutes early for his ‘date’ with Hannah. Today was the day that he made sure she knows he wants her.  _Well._

Bertie was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the door bells jingling. He looked up and saw Hannah, clad in a huge grey sweater that came down to her thighs and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Bertie held in his laughter when she stumbled a little after she laid her eyes on him.

Hannah shuffled over to his booth. “Hi Bertie.”

“Hey, babe.” He gave an alluring smile. “Are you hungry? I’ve been told this place has good burgers.” Bertie handed her a menu.  _Time to turn on the charm. (Fuck you, Dom. I can be charming.)_

_**~O~** _

Quite frankly, the burgers were shit. So they two shared a large plate of fries while they sipped on their drinks. They sat in a comfortable silence. While Bertie seemed to be deep in his thoughts, Hannah was getting frustrated with herself.

Now, you would think that if a ‘mega hawt’ boy was sitting across from you, any girl would have heart eyes for him, but not for Hannah. All she could do was glare at the stupid snapback on top of Bertie’s head.

_There was absolutely no use for it. It wasn’t too sunny outside, so it’s not like he’s trying to protect himself from the harmful rays or-_

She inwardly groaned. She really needed to stop stressing over stupid little things like that.  _Try to be normal and everything will be okay. Try acting like you don’t want to snog Bertie’s face off or cuddle with him during a rainy night. Try acting like you don’t want to scream at the two girls behind you that are talking in hushed tones about how perfect Bertie’s double chin is._

_I mean really, who goes into that much detail about someone’s chin? I prefer his eyes, their like the sea after a storm. So beautiful, I could look into them all day- what? Okay, this is not okay. I hope Bertie can’t read minds… Wait what is this, Twilight? Oh god, I need a drink. Wait. Why is he looking at me like that? Maybe he can read minds. Bertie, if you can read my mind blink three times._

And Bertie just sat there with mild amusement and slight confusion.

If Hannah was paying attention, she would have heard Bertie try and start a conversation a minute ago. “Ahem…” Bertie coughed.

“Huh? I mean…” Hannah tore her eyes off of his stupidly beautiful face and looked down, her cheeks heating. “I’m sorry.”

Bertie’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Is there something wrong?” He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, giving it that ‘just had sex’ look.

“N-no. Not at all.” Hannah lied. Bertie continued to stare at her, trying to figure her out. Hannah couldn’t stand the intense feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach as it felt like his eyes were burning deep into her soul. She broke the eye contact by looking down at the plate of fries on the table.  _Wow, this is awkward…_

“So, how was your day so far? What did you do today?” Bertie asked, trying to make small talk.

“It’s fine. I finally watched that one movie you told me about. It literally broke my heart! You could have told me that both boys would die. I was a mess.” Hannah said, flailing her hands about.

Bertie laughed, “What!? That would have ruined it for you. It was sad, but it wasn’t _that_ sad.” Hannah’s eyes widen, almost comically.

“Bertie, don’t lie and say you didn’t cry when you watched it!”

Bertie froze. “No, I didn’t!” He said guiltily. Those weren’t  _tears;_  he just got dust in his eyes.  _Gosh._

“You are such a liar!” Hannah cackled. Bertie’s face heated with embarrassment. “No I’m not.” he said defiantly.

Hannah giggled ( _oh my god, I actually let out a giggle in front of Bertie, wow_ ) and said, “So how was your day?”

Bertie sighed and leaned back, relieved the conversation was changing. “It was fine. I just hung out with Rachel a little earlier.”

“Oh.” was all she said. Don’t get her wrong; Hannah didn’t have a problem with Rachel. But every time she was around, Rachel would always give her this weird look. She would whisper in Bertie ear and make him laugh. And now that she thought about it, it seems that Rachel and Bertie are always together _. Maybe they were actually dating. Did Rachel stare at her like that because she knew that Bertie kissed Hannah and she was jealous?_

Bertie’s face visibly saddens at the idea that Hannah didn’t seem to like Rachel. “Did you have fun?” she added to dim the tension.

“Yeah. She’s a really great girl. You two should talk sometime. I think you would get along well.” Bertie said. And Hannah couldn’t help but agree because he looked so hopeful.

Once again they fell into a silence because Hannah was Hannah and had a hard time keeping the conversation going without embarrassing herself. She quietly drummed her fingers on the table while Bertie finished off his drink. Hannah jumped slightly when Bertie’s pale hands reached over to rest on top of hers. She never realized how large they were compared to hers; fingers so long and thin.

She looked up through her lashes shyly. Bertie evaluated her for a few seconds. Then he very slowly leaned over to kiss her. It wasn’t like their first kiss. This one was more hesitant and calm and somehow slower. Like the world stopped spinning just for their lips to meet. It was as if this was the only relevant thing in the whole world.

Hannah leaned up closer to kiss back, the two turned their heads slightly to make things easier. It was simple and only a few seconds long, but Hannah thought it was perfect. It was her first _real_ kiss.

One part of her thought,  _what are you doing? Why are you kissing him back! This won’t end well._

But the other said,  _His lips are so plump and soft, they would feel so good kissing softly down your neck. You two could be really great together._

When Bertie pulled back he smiled, but quickly realized Hannah wasn’t content. “Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“N-no. I’m sorry, I was just… Thinking, I guess.” Hannah blushed, again.

“Was that okay? The kiss, I mean.” Bertie asked, his eyes unwavering and his brows furrowing.  _What if she won’t fall her me?! Shit, she thinks we’re just friends._

“No, it was great!” Hannah corrected him quickly. Bertie raised his eyebrows in curiosity. And all Hannah could think was;  _only I would reject the hottest boy on earth. God,_ _I’m stupid._  “It’s just…” She hesitated.  _Maybe this is a bit forward,_ she thought. _Oh fuck it._

“Are we, like, dating?” She whispered.

To Hannah’s surprise Bertie sat back against his seat and laughed. She squirmed in discomfort.  _Great, now he’s laughing in my face._

Bertie finally stopped and slid out of his booth. Hannah could feel the tear ducts burning and she looked down. Then she felt an arm land on her shoulders. Bertie was sitting next to her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“I would love to go out with you, Hannah.” Bertie said. Hannah froze. She was so confused.

“Hey” Bertie said softly. Hannah felt two of his fingers at her chin, making her look up. “I’m sorry I was laughing. I’m just really like you and I thought I was going to go home without you as my girlfriend and it frightened me a little.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

…

“Bertie?”

“Yes Hannah?”

“I like you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting all my one shots and other chaptered stuff on here as soon as i have the time xx

Harrison wandered aimlessly through the halls. It was already lunch and he still hasn’t seen Gabbie all day. Harrison wasn’t one to make assumptions, but it seems like she has been trying to avoid him.

 

Every time he calls or texts her to make plans she’s always busy or not feeling well. And when he volunteers to come over and help her get better with his infamous ‘mystery soup’, she would hastily decline.

 

So Harrison was lost. He asked his friends what he did wrong to make Gabbie stay away from him. They were clueless while Emilie and Aimi looked at him strangely. He tried pestering them into telling him but they wouldn’t break.

 

It had been fifteen minutes since class let out for lunch and Harrison already looked in the gym, library, main office, throughout the halls and the courtyard but he still couldn’t find her.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Harrison rounded the corner and crashed into someone else.

 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry.” Harrison rolled off of the person and bent down to pick up their books. He looked up to hand them over. It was Gabbie. She smiled at him shyly.

 

“Hey baby. Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in forever.” Harrison leaned down to kiss her soft, plump lips. She tasted like strawberries and heaven. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Harrison dropped the long forgotten schoolwork and slid his hands on her hips as she rested hers around his neck. The couple was in their own little world; pressed together so tightly and clinging to each other a little too passionately for the setting, even though they’d seen each other two days ago.

 

After a while Harrison sighed and grabbed a hold of Gabbie’s bottom lip with his teeth and tugged on it slightly. She whined softly and reached for more as his mouth moved away completely.

 

He gazed into her pretty eyes that looked like melted caramel. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Maybe it wasn’t normal to be in love so young, but Harrison had hopelessly fallen for her.

 

“Wow” she giggled. “You’re eager. Especially for a Tuesday.”

 

Harrison smiled, “I can never get enough of you. You’re amazing. And I miss you. I’m sorry for whatever I did but please don’t ignore me.” Harrison thought he might as well apologize already. Even if he didn’t know why she was ignoring her.

 

Gabbie looked up guiltily at him. “I wasn’t- I mean, that’s not-” she stumbled over her words. She didn’t want to tell him. Not yet. Because once she did, he would act differently. As if they would never see each other again. And Gabbie didn’t want to think that way. I mean, Ireland wasn’t _that_  far away, right? Long distance relationships don’t last long. So maybe this was the end. But if it was, Gabbie wanted to cherish it.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. Let’s forget it ever happened.” Harrison said as he slowly stroked her face.

 

“Okay” Gabbie breathed out in relief. That was one less thing she had to worry about.

 

“So, do you want to do something tonight? I bought a couple of movies yesterday and-”

 

“Can’t. I have to help me mom go shopping for my dad’s birthday.”  _Lie._  She was actually having dinner with her family, including her Aunt Trish and Cousin Harry.

 

“What about tomorrow? Dom wanted to go downtown to go shopping.”

 

“I’m sorry but I really need to catch up on some schoolwork.”  _Lie._  Her parents are going to be talking to a salesman and picking between two houses in Ireland to move into and they wanted her input.

 

“Which subject? I can help you out.” Harrison suggested.

 

Oh god. This wasn’t going to be very easy if Harrison was going to be so persistent. “No, it’s fine. Go have fun with Dom. I’ll call you later. I need to go talk to Rachel now. Love you, bye.” She rushed out without hearing Harrison’s reply and she quickly left the building.

 

But Harrison stood there, shocked.  _What was that?_ He thought she was done with avoiding him. He couldn’t help but feel like… like she didn’t want him anymore. This could be a sign that she’s slowly detaching herself away from him so the break up won’t be as hard.

 

He tried hard to remember the turning point of her actions. What was making her do this? And all he can think is that phone call. It was that  _one phone call_  when she was sick and someone – a boy - was on the other end. So that must be it. Was Gabbie leaving Harrison for another boy?

 

 

**~O~**

 

 

Dom was always a smooth talker. Many called him charming, a ladies man even. They said it was the soft blond locks and those baby blue eyes, the bright smile and rosy cheeks that made him so approachable. Either way, practically everyone fell for him- and that was a good thing. But not for Emilie.

 

Dom and Emilie were at their usual meet-up. The lights were a little dim and relaxing. Dom entwined their hands under the table, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. Classical rock played low through the speakers. Emilie was pressed close to Dom’s side and had her leg overlapped his (they’re so head over heels that they can’t even sit  _across_ from each other.) She tapped along to the beat with her fingertips.

 

While Emilie talked about her day, Dom couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He had that soft smile on his face that  _only_  Emilie deserved. “And you know what she said after that? She was like ‘You can’t wear sneakers with a dress, Em!’ The nerve on her! And she called me Em!”

 

Dom laughed. “Maybe you should just try to be a little nicer to her. She’s practically obsessed with you. Think of it as a compliment.”

 

“But it’s so weird! Every time I turn around she always seems to-“

 

A preppy looking girl with a short skirt and a high shiny, brown ponytail interrupted Emilie. “Hi! I’m Katie and I’ll be your waitress today.”

 

Emilie sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated when she was interrupted, especially when she was talking with Dom. He gave her a sympathetic look and gripped her hand a little tighter.

 

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress continued. She had her eyes set on Dom and fluttered her fake eyelashes in a flirty manner. She was making a fool out of herself without knowing. It would have been hilarious if Emilie wasn’t so annoyed.

 

Emilie knew she shouldn’t have reacted the way she did. People flirt with Dom all the time. But this waitress could clearly see that Dom was taken.  _You don’t just snuggle up with your second cousin like this._

 

Emilie sat forward and put on an over-the-top smile and a sickeningly sweet voice. “I’ll have the chicken salad and breadsticks. And my  _boyfriend_ wants the cheeseburger and fries.” she turned to Dom to see him dumbfounded. He just nodded silently.

 

The waitress didn’t even bother to write the order down, still continued to ignore Emilie. “Is that all?” She purred at Dom.

 

“Uh, ye-yeah.” He cleared his throat.

 

“Okay, that’ll be right up.” The short skirt slut  _(well that’s what Emilie referred to her as)_ strutted away. With each step she stuck her hips out a little more.

 

“That bitch” Emilie mumbled. To her surprise Dom burst into laughter. “That’s not funny! Did you see how she looked at you?!” Emilie whined.

 

“I love it when you’re jealous. Come here, silly girl.” Dom pulled his girlfriend into a heated kiss. It escalated quickly, Emilie still fueled from the previous encounter with the waitress because Dom was  _hers._

 

When they finally broke apart (from basically sucking each other faces off) their meals were already placed on the table. They had been so caught up with each other that they had failed to notice the waitress had even returned.

 

For the remainder of their meal, the same waitress didn’t come back. Not even to give them the check - a tall, thin waiter collected the fee.  _I guess that strategy was better than yanking that ponytail out,_  Emilie thought happily as she and Dom walked out of the restaurant together.

**~O~**

 

Roy and Charlotte were laid out on Roy’s bed, facing each other with their legs tangled together. Charlotte sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as Roy entwined their hands. He kissed her wrist.

 

“Your skin is really soft.” He said as he placed lingering kisses down her forearm. Charlotte laughed quietly, “Thanks, I guess.”

 

Roy’s phone rang, startling them out of their little bubble. He dug it out of his pocket and after seeing the caller ID, he hangs up. It was Emilie. She kept asking him questions like:  _What’s up with you and Aimi? You guys use to be best friends. What happened?_

Roy set his phone on his bedside table. When he turned back to Charlotte, she had a slight frown on her face. “Who was that?” She asked.

 

“It was nothing.” Roy said nonchalantly. He resumed kissing her shoulder.

 

“Does ‘nothing’ have a name?” Charlotte asked curiously.

 

Roy hesitated. “Uh, it was Emilie…” He cringed at the look she gave him.

 

“Why didn’t you answer? What’s up between you two?” Charlotte asked. She sat up so she could concentrate. Roy always distracts her by placing kisses on her body.

 

“She… she just wants to borrow my notes for science. I’ll give them to her tomorrow.” Roy lied nervously. He had made a big mistake, apparently. He forgot that he and Charlotte knew each other well enough to tell when the other was lying.

 

“Roy…” He saw a pang of hurt on her face. So he says, “It isn’t anything, really. It’s just that Aimi was upset with me a week ago. We got into an argument,” Charlotte’s brow shot up in surprise.

 

“It wasn’t that bad,” he reassured her. He didn’t want her to get too invested in this. Aimi’s a girl and it’s basically a scientific  _fact_  that women always have moods wings- right? Surely his best friend wouldn’t hold a grudge on him too long. They are still friends _\- right?_

 

“You can always talk to me about this stuff, babe. You didn’t have to lie. I could help you out, if you want.” Charlotte suggested, snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Nah. I don’t think that will be a good idea. When we talked I asked her why she was acting so strange. We used to be really close but now…” Roy tried to think of what could possibly draw Aimi away from him, other than the fact that they didn’t hang out as often as before.

 

“I can’t really blame her. You two haven’t spent any alone time together and you’re best friends. Now that I think about it,  _we’re_  always together.” Charlotte said, hesitantly.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roy said defensively.  _What, now Charlotte was taking Aimi’s side too?_

 

“Roy,” she sighed. “I just think that you guys don’t hang out because you don’t make an effort to. I love being with you, but you can still see your friends. I feel like I’m stealing you from them…” A tense silence fell over them.

 

“Basically what I’m saying is, instead of waiting for her to ask you to hang out, maybe you should ask first.” Charlotte continued.

 

At that very moment, was kind of annoyed with Charlotte for being right. So instead of being reasonable, he chose to be stubborn. “If she wants to hang out so badly, she can stop being so goddamn  _aggressive.”_ Roy emphasized (because, _fuck_  that slap hurt) “and she can ask me to hang out. But other than that, I’m not going to waste my time on her.”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes in frustration. She turned around and faced away from him on the bed, closing her eyes and said, “Stop being such a dick, Roy.”

 

Roy groaned out in anger. Great. Now his best friend  _and_  his girlfriend are mad at him.  _Girls are so weird._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *includes sad thoughts and sexual harassment*
> 
> part one

Aimi shuffled into her room, closing the door on the way. She shook off her jacket and slid out of her shoes. Aimi quickly put on her comfy pajamas and put her brown-blond hair up high on her head. Finally, she slipped onto her bed and under the covers.

 _Home at last,_  she thought. Aimi’s life was… different now, to say the least. She couldn’t decide what was worse: the stress or the sadness.

Apparently she was no longer friends with Roy. They didn’t talk, hang out or share small smiles from across the room anymore. He didn’t even look at her; which hurt so much. If she could go back in time and be fearless and be more outgoing and just _kissed him_  months before he had met Charlotte, she thinks her life would be so much better.

And Charlotte was another thing. She had increasing been trying to start up conversation with Aimi. Aimi couldn’t think of why Charlotte would want to talk to her. Hasn’t she seen the death stares being thrown at her on a daily basis?

At first, Aimi had been out of her comfort zone. It was really uncomfortable being around someone you envy so much. It got even worse once Aimi found out how good of a person Charlotte is. She knows exactly why Roy likes her so much.

Charlotte is a  _people person._ She’s such a good hearted person that it’s hard to get mad at her. She is nice and beautiful and funny and likable and everything Aimi wanted to be. Its people like Charlotte that make Aimi wonder why she even had friends in the first place.

They probably talked about her when she wasn’t there. They probably laughed about all of her flaws and imperfections. She had a lot of those.

Aimi has overwhelming feelings that no one will truly love her, that she will be forever alone. And she can’t take it. She needed that warm and comfort, that not just  _anyone_  could fill. She needs the hugs and kisses and laughs and I love you’s. She needs  _Roy._

_**~O~** _

_The club was open all night long. It didn’t matter if you were underage or not, the security guards didn’t care. Aimi and her friends had been here once before, but quickly left because of the unstable environment. Aimi had no idea why she was here alone tonight. It was dark and hot. Bodies were pressed against bodies, moving and grinding._

She made her way to the bar and ordered drinks. He raised his brow, taking in her young age, but decided to go against saying anything and poured her two shots. Aimi glanced around the tightly-packed dance floor. She downed a shot. It burned. She turned to see people grinding against each other in the dark shadows of the room. She took another shot. It burned even more.

Aimi turned again to see a man how looked to be in his early 20s staring at her, his eyes dark. He looked kind of familiar, with his slightly curly black quiff. He sauntered over to Aimi, leaning in close so she could hear his deep voice “Why is such a pretty girl like you sitting all alone tonight?” he rested his hands on her hips. Aimi tensed; she’d usually scoff in disgust and turn away if a guy would say that to her. But it felt nice to feel wanted right now. “I just needed… to get away tonight.”  She said. “I needed to take my mind off some things.”

“Well it looks like you’re in luck. I have something for you that might be a little fun…” he trailed off. The mystery man gripped her hand and led her out of the club. Warning went off in her head, but for once she chose to ignore them.

_**~O~** _

“It smells like pizza.” Aimi giggled. “Roy, why does it smell like pizza? I want pizza. I like pizza a lot… Can we get pizza?” Aimi laughed so hard, she fell back so her head was on his lap.

“Why do you keep calling me Roy? I’m Mike… remember?” Roy, I mean,  _Mike_  said.

The two were sitting in the backseat of his car, parked on a dark street. Mike had been puffing on weed since they got there. Aimi had some too, including this ‘special juice’ that Mike gave her. It was increasingly making her head spin and her tongue heavy.

“Oh… right. Mike.” She stared up into his blue eyes, the big difference between him and Roy, other than the age. “I’m bored.” She pouted “I thought we were going to have fun.”

“Sit up…” Mike said quietly. Aimi did as she was told. The car was filled with a thick silence. Then Roy – _wait, no it was Mike_ \- slowly came forward, watching her reaction, then bring their lips together. Aimi was shocked. But he was persistent and she hesitantly kissed back. Roy had soft lips…

They sat there for a while sharing dirty kisses. Then Roy placed his hand on her thigh. Aimi jerked back a little, in surprised. She opened her eyes and looked at him. _This isn’t Roy. He wouldn’t even think about touching you. He likes Charlotte, not you._  

Mike firmly placed his other hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place. He turned the kiss into a rough one. Biting her lips to  _almost_  draw blood. Aimi whimpered when Mike started slowly dragged his cold hand up her dress.

Aimi reached up to shove hard at his shoulders, to no avail. When Mike licked into her mouth with his tongue, she bites down;  _hard._

“Ah!” He flinched back and hit his head in the process. “What the fuck!”

“What do you thing you’re doing?!” Aimi yelled back. She quickly tried getting herself together when he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the car door. “Oh, no you don’t!” He said. Mike pulled hard at the bottom of her tight dress, popping the zipper on the side open. Aimi opened her mouth to scream when his thick hand clamped on top, dampening the sound.

Tears streamed down Aimi’s face.  _No, no, no, no! This couldn’t be happening. This only happens in the movies when the naïve girl follows the bad guy into a trap._  

And then she thought -  _I’m the naïve girl. So stupid. So so stupid._ Mike exposed her breasts. Aimi couldn’t even struggle under his tight hold _. Charlotte wouldn’t be this stupid. She wouldn’t follow strangers to their cars to have someone to be with. She wouldn’t have to - because she has Roy. Charlotte has Roy and will always have Roy. And I will be forever alone with my misery._

Mike’s hands touched along her body and made her feel sick. She couldn’t let this happen.  _She wouldn’t._  With all of her strength, anger, sorrow and hatred at everything and nothing, Aimi kneed Mike in his crotch. He flung back in pain. Aimi opened the door behind her and stumbled out. Kicking off her heels as she went, Aimi ran the fastest she could. Aimi ran and ran; for miles, minutes, hours, an eternity. She didn’t know. She just had to get  _away._

Her feet were bleeding, her face was wet from constant tears, and her dress was half on. She hadn’t realized how far Mike had driven out. She didn’t recognize any of her surroundings. The streets were deserted. Aimi tripped over her own feet. She couldn’t even get back up. She just prayed that Mike hadn’t been following her.

Aimi laid on the cold cement for God knows how long, sobbing and crying and wailing at the world. She didn’t hear footsteps approaching. Or the shocked gasp by the person. She just cried and cried until-

“Oh my god, Aimi! What wrong?! What happened!?” they shouted in panic. When he crouched down she screamed and scrambled a foot or so away from him. “Don’t fucking touch me!” she sobbed.

“Aimi it’s me. Roy! Aimi tell me what happened?! Why are you-“

Aimi stopped listening one she heard Roy.  _Roy._ Roy was here to help her. Roy was here to save her. She let out her sobs of relief.

Roy cautiously crawled over to her. “Aimi. Let me help you.”  When she didn’t respond, he moved closer to her; until he could fully see the state she was in. Her makeup was smeared across her face, bruises on her neck, dress ripped. Roy unzipped his jacket and put it on her to cover up her exposed body.

“Come on… up you go.” He said quietly. He lifted her and guided her back from where he left his car. Aimi wobbled her way into the passenger seat. Roy closed her door and went around to get in. He looked at her and Aimi couldn’t stop shaking. Roy turned off the radio and drove.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

Roy tiptoed into the kitchen. He sat down at the table while the kettle heated up for tea. He was exhausted. Only an hour ago, he left out for a drive and walk to clear his head of all the stress from school and his friends. But instead he found Aimi crying on the pavement.

 

And he’s terrified because he’s never seen his friend in such a tragic state. He has no idea what happened to her. He doesn’t even want to think about what could have happened for her to have her dress half on and running barefoot on an abandoned street.

 

Lost in his own thoughts, Roy had not realized the water had been boiling until his mother came rushing in the turn it off. “Roy, what are you doing up so late?” she asked.

 

His heart is beating fast. He knows he can’t tell anyone what happened just yet. “Oh, I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d have a cup of tea before bed.” he lied. He was sure Aimi didn’t want his mom to know she was currently in his room covered in dried beer and barely dressed.

 

“Ok, well make sure you clean up after yourself. Goodnight honey.” she came forward to give him a peck on the cheek.

 

Roy waited until she walked back up the stairs and closed her bedroom door close until he got out two mugs. He made the tea just how Charlotte liked, 2 sugars and a little milk.

 

Roy carefully made his way upstairs with the two mugs. He opened the door cautiously so he wouldn’t scare Aimi. She didn’t seem to even realize he entered; she was perched on the window sill and staring outside into the darkness. Roy set the cups on his bedside table and went to his dresser to take out some clothes for himself and Aimi.

 

Roy slipped off his clothes and put on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Then he grabbed some for Aimi to put on. Roy walked over to Aimi and lightly tapped her shoulder to break her from her thoughts. She jumped, startled.

 

Aimi’s eyes were rimmed with redness from the tears. Her lips looked swollen (but Roy tried not to think about that; tried no to think about what someone did to her) “Do you want to change into some comfortable clothes?” he said quietly.

 

Aimi just nodded and took a hold of the clothes. She stood up unsteadily and almost lost her balance. Roy quickly grabbed her arm to keep her standing.

 

Aimi glanced up shyly into his eyes. His green eyes with specks of brown are beautiful, even mixed with a little confusion and curiosity. Aimi felt like she could stare until them all day. She scorned herself silently and looked away.

 

Aimi slipped out of Roy’s grip and moved past him. “I- um- should I change in here or..? I mean I could g-go in the bathroom but- um”

 

“No, no. It’s okay just change in here… I don’t want my mom to catch you.” Roy replied.

 

Aimi stood there uncertainly, waiting for Roy to give her some space. When he continued to stare at her in what appeared to be awe- or maybe still confusion, she wasn’t for sure- she cleared throat.

 

“O-oh right. I’ll just- I mean- we yeah.” Roy quickly turned around and walked to the door, hesitating before opening it. He slides out and shuts it softly. He waits in the dark hall until Aimi sticks her head out. “I’m done…”

 

Roy went back in his room. The two of them stood there silently, both too scared and nervous to spark up any conversation. It wasn’t until Aimi yawned after that Roy moved to the bed.

 

“I made you a cup of tea; just how you like it.” Roy murmured proudly. He handed her the still warm cup. He scooted up until his back was against the headboard and patted the space next to him. Aimi stood next to the bed, staring down into her cup of tea and hesitated.

 

Roy frowned, waiting for Aimi to sit next to him. Then he finally realized: she wasn’t comfortable around him anymore. Roy thinks back to what Charlotte told him a couple days ago, _“You guys don’t hang out because you don’t make an effort to.”_

He could have possibly ruined the best friendship he’s ever had just because he was stubborn and, quite frankly, an asshole. He clears his throat and says, “Aimi, I’m not going to hurt you, you know that right?”

 

**_-_ **

 

Roy doesn’t even realize what was going on in Aimi’s mind at the moment, though.  _She is so embarrassed; so ashamed of herself._ Aimi put her life in danger over a guy who didn’t have any feelings for her. After tonight he probably thinks she is crazy and out of control (which she technically is, but that’s not the point.) Roy has already broken her heart, and doesn’t even know he had it in the first place. The worst part is she loves him more than ever.

 

“Aimi, I’m not going to hurt you, you know that right?” Roy asked her.  _Too late,_ she thought. “I know you’re exhausted. Come on and drink up your tea; it’ll make you feel a little better. Then you can have the bed.” Roy continued softly.

 

Aimi just nodded and eased her way onto the bed so she was sitting next to Roy. There a thick distance between them. Aimi could still feel his body heat. Her head was still spinning from the weed and drugs her took earlier. She made a mental note to buy pain killers on the way home. 

 

The two of them sipped at there tea and sat in the uneasy silence. When he finished his tea, Roy set the cup on the bedside table. “Are you done?” he asked. Aimi nodded and handed over her cup. Roy ignored the fact that it was still full and placed it next to his.

 

Aimi didn’t know what to  _say._  She didn’t want to say something that would make her seem more stupid than she already looked.

 

Roy sighed and gave a little frown. He walked over to his closet and brought out a pile of thick blankets. He laid them out on the floor to make a little pallet for himself.

 

“Like I said, you can have the bed. If you need anything just let me know. Wake me up of you need to.” With that, he switched off the lamp and moved to his make-shift bed in the dark.

 

Aimi stared at him through the moon-light from the window. He had his back towards her, motionless but she knew he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. Aimi rested on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She lay there, trying not to think about the events that happened earlier. She just wanted everything to be normal again.

 

Aimi used to be so happy and content with her life. Aimi and Roy were inseparable and she was confident and sure of herself. She was surrounded by friends she knew she loved and they loved her.

 

But now Aimi couldn’t even start a conversation with Roy and she couldn’t help but feel worthless and awful compared to all of her amazing friends. Who in their right mind would want to be friends with her?

 

Aimi was deeply in love with her best friend but only an hour ago she was about to get  _raped_ by a man she thought would make her  _feel something; even if it was for one night_. Aimi’s world was a garbled tragedy and she couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t stand to see the person she loved so dearly be with someone else.

 

Aimi’s heart was racing. Her chest felt heavy; as if a huge weight was on her, constricting her breath _. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom._ The faster her heart went, the harder it was to breathe. Aimi tried to get up but she felt paralyzed. She struggled to move from under the sheets but her body refused. Aimi cried out for help but no sound came out.

 

Suddenly, the blankets were pulled back and a figure slid into the bed next to her _. It was Roy._  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into sitting position. Roy rocked her back and forth soothingly. Aimi hadn’t realized she was crying until he wiped some of her tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

 

 “It’s okay” he whispered. “Cry as hard as you need to. Let it out, its okay Aimi. _I’m here.”_  Aimi let herself go and her tears run. Her body shook with the force of the sobs.

 

She didn’t know how long they sat there in their world, clinging to each other. Roy whispered reassurances in her ear when she mumbled out “I’m so sorry. I’m a horrible p-person. I-I’m so s-sorry Roy. I’m so stupid I-“

 

“Shh shh. Don’t say that Aimi. You’re amazing. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re  _perfect_.” Roy whispered back.

 

Aimi cried until she was too tired to even open her eyes.  _Roy’s here now,_ she thought as the sun peaked in through the window.  _And that’s all that matters._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

Hannah was sitting on the last step of the stairwell, slipping on her shoes when there was a knock at the door. The sun splintered through the small window on the door. It was a surprisingly warm day for April. Usually, she would be yanking on some rain boots and getting weighed down by the huge rain coat her father insisted on her wearing.

 

“Who is it?” She yelled.

 

“Who do you think it is? Open the door!”

 

Hannah rolled her eyes, hopped up off of the step and swung open the door, careful not to hit her feet. Rhianna always did this on purpose. Ever since Rhianna practically begged Hannah to watch a marathon of scary movies with her four Halloweens ago, Hannah was basically scarred for life. Having nightmares for two weeks straight and jumping out of her skin just when someone sneezed was the outcome. Long story short, Hannah never opens the door without making sure it’s not a psycho serial killer with a bloody axe. And Rhianna never identifies herself because it makes Hannah’s skin crawl.

 

But, of course, Rhianna never takes anything seriously. Always making jokes and teasing. She is a pain in the butt, but Hannah doesn’t know where she’d be without her.

 

“Rhianna, what are you doing here?” Hannah asked as her tiny friend slipped in.

 

Rhianna’s face scrunched with confusion. She pushed back her blond hair with red streaks out of her face. “You invited me? We are supposed to being looking for prom dresses remember?”

 

Hannah froze.  _Shit._  She had forgotten all about the plans she had made with her best friend. She was so caught up with schoolwork and Bertie; it wasn’t like she had a choice. Every spare minute she had, had been either spent with Bertie or texting Bertie or chatting on the phone,  _with Bertie._

 

Thinking back to the times she spent with him made her stomach flutter. He’s so  _physical._ They’re always touching and hugging and kissing. Then there were times when they would have a “study date” and just talk about their day or random things. Those moments were her favorite.

 

Throughout all of this, it seemed that Hannah was coming out of her quiet little world; trying new things, going to different places. And surprisingly, meeting new people. Bertie had  _a lot_  of friends.

 

They were nice, for the most part. Whenever Hannah spent time with Bertie and a few of his close friends, she would catch them staring at her. She hoped Bertie hadn’t told them anything embarrassing about her, but let’s face it: everything about her is pretty embarrassing.

 

Sometimes, though, Hannah felt completely out of her zone. She wasn’t used to going out to parties every other night, hand-in-hand with a boy. She was used to staying home and reading books. Hannah would watch a movie with her mom every Sunday; tea warm and ready.

 

To have dramatic changes likes these so fast had her head spinning at night. A  _cute_ boy actually wanted to spend time with  _her,_  and Hannah felt so confused. Yeah, she and Bertie kissed and spent so much time together, but what were they?

 

Are they just friends? Friends with  _slight_  benefits? Boyfriend and girlfriend? They had never really talked about it. Hannah was just so caught up in it; following the flow of the current.

 

Hannah felt guilty for forgetting the plans she made with Rhianna, but then again…  _Bertie;_  sexy, adorable, amazing Bertie was waiting for herin the park. Hannah cringed at the words she was about to say, but went on. “Look, Rhianna. I didn’t forget. I just- Bertie wants to spend a day at the park and-“

 

Rhianna rolled her eyes and cut her off, “I think I’ve heard enough.” She bumped pass Hannah and run up the stairs. Before Hannah could even comprehend what happened, she heard her bedroom door slam.

 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Hannah counted down from ten. Her mom told her to always do this when she was very stressed or frustrated. Well, now she was both. After getting to zero, she hurried up the stairs. She was going to be late for her date.

 

Hannah went to open her door, but it was locked.  _She was locked out of her own room_. “Rhianna. Open the door.” She said quietly. Hannah didn’t hear anything on the other side of the door. “Please.” Hannah whispered. “I’m- I’m sorry. For forgetting about today. We can do it tomorrow?” she pleaded.

 

Still, no sound came from the room. “Or…” Hannah continued. “Or I can cancel my date with Bertie, if you want…”

 

Hannah heard some shuffling going on then the door opened. The two girls stared at each other shyly until Rhianna opened up her arms, like an invitation. Hannah scuffled into Rhianna’s out-stretched arms. Hannah buried her nose into the crook of Rhianna’s neck. The familiar smell of warm vanilla comforted Hannah. Rhianna squeezed her middle harder before letting go.

 

“We haven’t spent any time together in a while. Did I- I mean, like say something or-“ Rhianna stammered. Hannah knew she never liked to upset her, but sometimes Rhianna has no filter. What a lot of people didn’t know was that Rhianna does actually care about other’s feelings. Even the most confident people want to be pleasing towards others, Hannah thought.

 

“No! There’s nothing wrong between us Rhianna. I just really like Bertie, you know? I don’t want to mess this up. And you know I still love you, Rhi. I always will. You come first before anyone in my book.” Hannah reassured her friend. She knew it didn’t really make sense, since she was kind of sticking Rhianna up for Bertie today. But if Rhianna really wanted her to, Hannah would stop seeing Bertie altogether in a heart beat. She really loved her friend.

 

“Go ahead and go to your date, Han.” Rhianna murmured. She looked tired, dark circles under her eyes and lips pale. Hannah really looked at her friend. She didn’t think about what she was putting Rhianna through with this. Throughout the blissful adventures with Bertie she had forgotten why she and Rhianna were truly best friends.

 

They needed each other. Rhianna struggled with the pressure of keeping up with sports and school and Hannah struggled with her never-ending feelings of loneliness and uselessness.

 

But Hannah had somehow forgotten –well not forgotten, maybe  _accidentally_  replaced- Rhianna for Bertie’s company.

 

“Are you sure?” she said hesitantly with a shy smile.

 

Rhianna nodded. “Yeah, trust me, it’s fine.” She watched as Hannah grabbed her phone off of her bed and turned to look over her outfit in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a pair of jeans and her signature oversized shirt with her favorite band on it. After she was done, the two girls shared a knowing look.

 

“If you stay here, when I get back when can still look for-“

 

“Nope. Stop it. Just go, Han. Seriously, it’s okay. Just…just have fun and make sure he treats you right, okay?”

 

Hannah gave her a small smile. “Okay.”

 

 

**~O~**

 

 

Hannah walked swiftly. She was late but she seemed to fit in with everyone else who were bustling around and going on with their day.

 

Hannah made sure she was heading in the right direction to the park. When she finally arrived, she stopped for a quick second to look around. It was a beautiful but simple park. Trees surrounded the grounds and colorful flowers stood out.

 

Surprisingly, not that many civilians were there. One family was relaxing on the cool grass. The parents watched as the kids ran around. Some teens wandered on pathways that lead to an elegant fountain right in the center of the park.

 

Hannah scanned the cool and shady park for Bertie. She walked up one of the pathways and looked around. After searching for five minutes, she decided to give him a call.

 

She went to her most recent calls and tapped his name. On the third ring a pseudo high pitched voice behind her said, “Who you talking to?”

 

Hannah nearly pissed herself. She jumped up and got ready to run away from the offender until she heard the shrill of a laugh.

 

“Bertie!” she swirled around to slap at him. Bertie dodged her playful hits easily. Hannah looked at the flawless boy in front of her. The sun filtered through his soft blond hair. His eyes were blue and bright. Bertie’s mischievous smile was evident. All Hannah could think was,  _how does he like me? How does he like me? How does he like me?_

 

Bertie grabbed Hannah by the waist and pulled her closer. Unable to resist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. Strong arms curled around her securely.

 

“Is it crazy to say that I missed you already?” he said. Hannah’s heart melted.

 

“Probably is, assuming that we saw each other two days ago.” Hannah joked. “But it’s okay. Because it missed you too.”

 

“Good. We’ll be crazy together.” Bertie moved back to take her hand and lead her to a secluded area with their picnic already set up.

 

Hannah’s cheeks burned bright red when he lifted her hand and gave it a chaste kiss before dropping them and plopping down on the blanket.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

“Stay still!”

“What was that?!”

“Dom, stop moving! Someone will hear.”

“ARRG!!”

 

Harrison yanked the thrashing boy out of the shrub and onto the lawn. On cue, a grey squirrel scurried off of Dom and into the darkness of the night. “Oh god. I feel so violated right now.” Dom said. Harrison rolled his eyes and went back to his hiding space.

 

“Be quiet before you blow our cover.” Harrison muttered.

 

“At least tell me one thing. Why are we sitting in bushes outside of your girlfriend’s house at nine at night?” Dom grumbled, following him into the bush.

 

“I’ll tell you in a minute…” Harrison said, attention on the road. A pair of headlights came around the corner. Harrison crouched down a little lower, pulling Dom with him. The black car parked in front of Gabbie’s house. The back door open and a boy rolled out laughing. Gabbie followed closely behind. Soon, her parents exited from the front seats, closing the door and locking up the car. Gabbie helped the boy with curly hair from the ground.

 

“Who is –“

 

“Shh!!” Harrison interrupted Dom. His eyes stayed glued to the scene occurring in front of him. The boy wrapped his arm around Gabbie’s shoulders and they walked to the house together, laughing and giggling like they were having the time of their lives.

 

 

Harrison’s gut twisted with envy. He couldn’t help but want to rip the boy’s arm off of Gabbie’s shoulder and then throw that kid into the depths of the Pacific Ocean.

 

Gabbie lied to him. She told him she had to study all night, but look at her. She was getting all cuddly with another guy. She also lied to him about her dad’s birthday present. Because who looks for birthday presents 10 months early? Her dad’s birthday pasted a couple months ago. (I mean it’s not that he checked or anything… ha)

 

Feeling numb –from the cold breeze and hurt heart- Harrison turns around and plops down from his crouching position. With a huff, Dom does the same.

 

Harrison is so confused. He doesn’t know  _what_  to think about this. It’s been him and Gabbie against anything and everyone else. They were so love sick and close-knit, but lately he could feel that things are` changing.

 

Since when did they lie to each other? Or avoid one another, when they were usually inseparable. Harrison couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about himself. He must have been doing something to make his girlfriend stay away.

 

Was it the way he looked? Whenever the guys go to the gym, he would normally decline and spend the day with Gabbie. He thought that would show her she comes before everyone else, but who was he kidding? He’s lanky and scrawny. Harrison absentmindedly grabs at the tiny bits of pudginess on his arms and stomach.

 

He thinks back to those late nights when he sneaks into Gabbie’s bedroom at night. Some nights were filled with lingering touches and giggly kisses. But most of the time, they would whisper their deepest thoughts and wrap their arms so tightly around each other so they would feel as one.

 

Or it could be his attempts at being romantic? Multiple times he had tried ‘wooing’ Gabbie by taking her to fancy restaurants or special dates that she would enjoy. He can’t think of why she wouldn’t like any of them. Either way, it was obviously something that he was doing wrong. He just had to find out what.

 

“We should get out of here. Before someone calls the police on us.” Dom said. He stood up stiffly then reached down to help Harrison up. Harrison was walking towards the car that was parked down the street, when he heard a dull thump and a muffled yelp.

 

Dom was on the ground whispering, “AH! Pins and needles! PINS AND NEEDLES!”

 

Harrison rolled his eyes and continued walking.

 

**_~O~_ **

 

Fat tears plop down on the smooth paper. A scream ripped from Emilie’s throat as she threw the book across the room. She curled up in the fetus position and sobbed. A few moments later, there was a sharp rap on the window. Emilie didn’t even bother to lift her head, already knowing who would be at her window at this time of night.

 

The window slid open to reveal a sleepy and disheveled-looking Dom. He climbed in as quietly as possible – well as quiet as  _Dom could possibly be_ , which wasn’t that quiet at all- and landed with a thump.

 

In any other case Emilie would glare silently at him but now she was in emotional distress. She stays still as Dom climbs in her bed and sits behind her. His legs cup behind hers and he wraps his arms around her middle. His cheek rests on the top of her head and he hummed softly. Just as Emilie was about to lift her head, they heard footsteps.

 

Emilie gasped and hurriedly pushed Dom off of the bed. She didn’t have time to check to see if he went to go hide. She just flicked off the lights and burrowed under her thick comforter. Not seconds later, her mom and dad opened the door, letting the light from the hallway peak through. They quietly cooed over how cute and adorable she looked when she slept. And how she was growing up so fast.

 

Emilie tried her hardest to stay still and even out her breathing. Finally, her parents shut the door. She waited until she heard them walk to their room and close the door before she pushed the blanket off of her and turned the lamp on her bedside table back on.

 

Dom crawled from under the bed and plopped back on the bed with his eyes closed, tired of being _violated_ today. Emilie sat there staring for a moment, and then pouted. She lies down so her head rests on his chest. She swings her leg over his and wrapped her arms around him. Emilie took a deep breath as Dom weaved his fingers in her brown-blond hair. Emilie let out a silent purr as he sifted through her soft curls.

 

“Why were you crying?” he whispered. Emilie sighed and gripped her boyfriend tighter.

 

“I just finished a really good book. It was sad though.” She whispered back.

 

“Can you tell me what it was about? I would read it, but then I would have to read so…”

 

Emilie giggled and Dom’s heart did cartwheels. He looked down at his girlfriend who had  _that smile_ on her face, the one that’s reserved only for him. The moonlight reflected off of her pretty green eyes and they have such a nice glow. Her soft skin looks paler than usual. Dom thought of her as an angel sent down from heaven, just for him.

 

“It’s called The Fault in our Stars.” Emilie said. “It’s by John Green, who is now my favorite person ever.”

 

Dom pulls a cute little pouty face, “Heyyyy!” he whines.

 

Emilie rolls her eyes, “Except for you, you big goofball. You’ll always be my favorite.” She whispers. Emilie leans up to kiss away that adorable little pout. “If you… still want me… to tell… you about… this book then… you need to… stop kissing me.” Emilie breathed.

 

Dom let out a breathy laugh as he showered Emilie’s face with soft kisses. “Then I think you should tell me tomorrow morning.” He winked and pulled their lips together for another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

Hannah’s favorite day of the week is Sunday because Sundays are so relaxed and chilled. You sleep in, stay in your pajamas all day, and eat unhealthy food. Sundays are Hannah’s favorite because she stays in bed until her body resists – either her urging bladder or her demanding, empty stomach.

Today she plans on dozing off and maybe read a little. And later she’ll watch some of her favorite television shows on Netflix. Yeah, today will be a ‘relaxation day.’

Hannah sighs and moves deeper under her warm blankets. She let her mind drift off to flawless pale skin, green-blue eyes, and soft blond hair when she heard her bedroom door creak open.

Hannah tensed. She immediately thought it was Rhianna; probably planning to pour freezing cold water on her body for a wake up call. Or maybe she would smear shaving cream on her face.  _Again._

Hannah thought about to jumping up to confront her friend, but decided against it. She’d just let Rhianna have payback for ditching her yesterday.

Choosing the latter, Hannah forced her body to stay still and steadied her breathing. She kept her eyes relaxed as she heard Rhianna creep closer. The edge of the bed dipped lower as she carefully climbed on top of Hannah, straddling her legs.

Hannah prepared herself for the attack when suddenly; soft kisses were placed on her face. She couldn’t help but flutter her eyes open. It was  _Bertie._

He smiled down at her and continued placing kisses on her cheeks. Hannah gasped as Bertie moved his lips lower, slowly dragging them down her jaw and onto her neck.

Hannah’s heart pounded against her chest when Bertie pulled his lips off of her. He moved up to look at her before moving to kiss her lips.

Swiftly, Hannah turned her head so Bertie’s lips landed on her cheek again. She felt the vibrations of his laugh when he looked up at her.

"No good morning kisses for me?" he asks. Hannah rose up so she was leaning back on her elbows.

"Not until I brush my teeth and shower." She said with a smirk. Where the hell did this confidence come from?

Bertie pouted and climbed off of her to plop down on his back.

Hannah slid out of her bed and went to her closet.

"May I ask why you’re in my house so early on a Sunday?" she questioned, as she decided what to wear today. Apparently today wouldn’t be a day to catch up on Dexter.

"That’s for me to know, and for you to find out." Bertie said with a playful smile.

"Well can I find out now please?" Hannah gave him a pleading smile.

"Nu-uh!" Bertie teased. “Nice pajamas, by the way."

Hannah blushed as she looked down at her Harry Potter PJs. Great, she thought.

"Hurry up and get dressed babe. No time to waste!" Bertie exclaimed.

Hannah face lit up at the pet name. Babe.

Wow, this was new.

Hannah quickly gathered her things and headed to the bathroom, a big grin plastered on her face.

Today would definitely be interesting.

**~O~**

Bertie lay back on Hannah’s bed, hands behind his head and eyes closed. He drifted off as he heard the shower start up. Blinking his eyes open after a while, he looked to right the right to see the clock. Hannah should be done soon.  _But for now…_

He looked around Hannah’s room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Her walls were a very light purple and carpet was fluffy and creamy in color.

He glanced at the door to make sure it was closed before he hopped up and went to her desk.

Bertie felt a little guilty for rummaging through her drawers, but hey. Maybe this would help him with the bet. (Or maybe he was just a little  _too_  nosy.) Either way, Bertie went through the top drawer which was filled with school supplies.  _Boring!_ The drawer under that was filled with tangled cords.  _Boring!_

The last drawer he opened was jammed, so it took a lot more force to open. When he finally yanked it open, he was… surprised. The drawer was filled with-

“So!” Bertie slammed the drawer close and swirled around to see Hannah’s dad standing in the doorway. Bertie subtly tried moving away from the desk. His heart was racing faster than ever. “You’re Bertie, huh?” Mr. Facey said.

Bertie nodded frantically and rushed forward with an outstretched hand. He came up to Hannah’s dad, waiting for a hand shake. Mr. Facey looked at his quivering hand for a couple seconds before rolling his eyes and moving around Bertie. He gulped as Mr. Facey walked a full circle around him, making little noises under his breath.

“You and my daughter.” His voice boomed throughout the room. “Are you two friends, or something more?”

“Uhm, we’re- like- friends, but more? I mean- we’re not dating but…” Bertie said uncertainly. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It’s not like he actually  _liked_ Hannah. He didn’t need to impress her father, because he was only with her for the bet.

_Or was he?_

“Oh,” The dark-haired man nodded like he understood. “So you’re like friends with benefits?”

“Yeah!” Bertie agreed quickly, relieved that her dad didn’t look so mean. It was only when he saw Mr. Facey raise his brow in surprise, that he realized his mistake.

“No! Not like that! I didn’t mean that! It was a- a mistake. I mean, we haven’t even had  _sex_  yet!” Bertie laughed nervously to ease the tension as his eyes darted around the room, trying to look anywhere but at the man in front of him.

“Yet?!” Mr. Facey stepped closer, looking as intimidating as ever.

"Oh! I- I mean, er-" Bertie stumbled back into something. It jabbed into his back and it took everything he had in him not to wince.  _Show no fear, Bertie._

"Dad!" Hannah screeched, entering the room.

She grabbed Bertie’s hand and pulled him upright. A slight hiss escaped his lips as his free hand flew to his back and Hannah noticed, so she began rubbing the area on his back in gentle circles, easing the pain.

Mr. Facey smirked and said, “Nice to finally meet the infamous Bertie Gilbert, eh?” He turned to Bertie, “You two will be here for dinner tonight right? Okay! Great, glad we talked that through.”

Before he even had time to blink, Hannah’s dad walked towards the door. “Have fun kids.” he said. Mr. Facey gave Bertie a menacing glare, “But not  _too_  much fun.”

"Y-Yes, sir." Bertie stuttered. Hannah rolled her eyes as her dad left them alone - he was probably still listening in though.

Bertie took deep breaths and turned around to face Hannah. She was wearing some black skinny jeans and a large muscle tee. Their outfits were similar, Bertie wearing black jeans as well, and simple button up.

Hannah’s back rub had worked its magic and Bertie no longer winced whenever he moved, but he just felt some discomfort that he knew he could cope with. Of course, that didn’t stop Hannah’s concerned glances being thrown in his direction every other second.

It was almost  _sweet_ to see how much she cared for him.

Hannah looked at him wearily. “Well, that was…”

“ _Intense_. And very scary.” Bertie said, still sounding out of breath. “So, are you ready to go?”

Hannah nodded, picking up her phone from her bedside table. She grasped Bertie’s hand, surprising the both of them. They left out of the house, after a quick talk with Mr. Facey about Hannah’s curfew, of course.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

Leaving out of the house, Bertie and Hannah walked to Bertie’s car. Hannah was surprised because usually whenever they go out they take a nice walk to their destination place. Bertie walked over to the passenger side of the car to open the door for her. She blushed and got in. After Bertie got into the car, he turned to Hannah.

Bertie paused, looking at her for a moment too long. Hannah squirmed nervously under his gaze. “What?” she asked shyly.

Bertie lifted up to reach in his back pocket. He moved his hand so she couldn’t see what he pulled out. “Close your eyes.” He said. Hannah looked at him wearily. Bertie laughed and leaned in so close, she could feel his warm breath on her face.

Hannah shivered as his eyes met hers. They looked darker than usual. Her eyelids fluttered and Bertie moved in closer. Just as their lips were going to connect, Bertie swiftly moved back and suddenly Hannah’s vision went dark with a blindfold.

“Bertie!” she yelled. She heard him laugh and shuffle around until his soft lips were pressed against hers. Hannah instantly relaxed and moved her lips against his. Too soon, Bertie pulled away.

“Hey,” Hannah breathed and tried moving in to kiss him again. Bertie leaned in and kissed her cheek. She could feel him smiling.

“Your dad is probably still watching…” he said. His voice sounded raspy and deeper than before.

Hannah nodded and moved back. She tried controlling her breathing as she blindly reached to snap on her seat belt (and accidentally hitting herself in the face.) Bertie  _giggled_ , much to Hannah’s surprise, and began driving.

Hannah could feel the sun warming up her bones. The two of them didn’t exchange words for a while, letting the radio fill the silence.

“Bertie?” Hannah murmured. He hummed for her to continue. “Why am I blindfolded?”

Hannah heard Bertie huff out a little laugh. Hannah flinched slightly when she felt his hand on hers. He tangled their fingers together. Bertie peppered her hand with kisses and Hannah would bet anything that her face was beet red.

“It’s a surprise, love.” And he left it at that.

Again with the pet names, Hannah thought. She smiled at the idea of their – _relationship?_  – going farther. As much as she tried slowing things down and taking precautions, she couldn’t help but melt every time words came out of that boy’s mouth. That soft, pink mouth, Hannah thought.  _Wait. No, stop thinking about his lips!_  She shook her head slightly, as if clearing her thoughts.

Hannah thought about all the things Bertie had done for her and with her. He takes his time to plan things out for her, and enjoys doing them. That alone is a pretty big reason why she can’t get her mind off of him.

When her mind travels to the way he holds her and kisses her, she thinks that he really cares for her. And Hannah’s heart clenches because only three people have ever really cared about her – two of them being her parents, and the other being her best friend, who is basically a sister.

He makes armies of butterflies’ race around in her stomach making it hard to breath. And it kind of hurts how much she wants him; but it feels so good. Maybe she’s stupid, young, and well,  _not in love_. It’s only been about a month – 34 days but who’s counting right? – since they’ve been a thing.

Hannah’s head hurts from the battle she’s having in her mind. She confused and happy at the same time, and Hannah thinks  _‘Is this what love’s supposed to feel like?’_

Bertie grips her hand a little tighter and hums along to the music. Hannah relaxes back in her seat and enjoyed the rest of the journey to her “surprise.”

**~O~**

Hannah felt a gentle hand on her arm when Bertie said, “Babe, wake up. We’re here.” Hannah groaned softly and opened her eyes, only to remember that she was blindfolded.

She blindly reached out for Bertie’s hand. She felt him grip her hand and guide her out of the car. Being Hannah, she stumbles over her own feet. Bertie is quick to grab her arm before she falls.

"Be careful, love." Bertie said as he nudged her to start walking. After a couple of minutes of walking this way and that way, Bertie finally pulled them to a stop.

Hannah could tell that they were still outside. She could hear people walking around, children talking excitedly. People were probably staring at them, too.

In any other situation, Hannah would scurry back to the car after being stared at or seeing the judging eyes of prejudice people. But with Bertie she felt comfortable. She felt more confident; maybe even brave.

"Okay. You can take off your blindfold now." Bertie said excitedly.

Hannah hesitantly pulled off the blindfold. She quickly shut her eyes against the harsh sunlight. After waiting a few moments, she fluttered them open.

 _Oh_. They were in a huge opening filled with amusement park rides and carnival games. Families and groups of teens wandered around, winning games and riding rides. Multiple concession stands sold treats like candy apples and cotton candy.

Hannah turned to look at Bertie. “I thought we could have fun at a carnival and this was the only one that I could find close to us. Do you like it?” he asked, looking a little nervous. The heat from the sun beamed down on them. Hannah didn’t know how long it took to drive here, a few hours at the most. Bertie’s eyes looked darker with the sun shining on them.

“This is great!” Hannah said. “I’ve never been to a fair before.”

Bertie gasped. “What!? You have not _lived_ until you’ve spent a whole day at a fair!” he said incredulously. Hannah laughed. “My dad used to take me all the time.” he added. Hannah smiled; glad knowing Bertie was comfortable enough to share that information with her.

“So, what should we do first?” she said. She was actually really excited to spend the whole day with Bertie at a carnival.

“Whatever you want, babe.” He said. Bertie laced their hands together again. He followed Hannah as she guided him over to one of the rides. “Can we go one this one first?” she asked shyly.

“Are you sure you want to go on this one first? I mean, it looks pretty intense. Especially for your first time.” Bertie looked up at the massive roller coaster. It had loops, twists and tall drops. They watch as the ride rushed past them, riders screaming their lungs out.

“Yeah. Might as well start from the top and work my way down, right? I’ll probably be too scared to go on any other ones. Trust me, I’m a big girl. I can take it.” Hannah smirked. She pulled a reluctant Bertie over to the line.

“Alright. We’ll see about that.” He teased.

They waited in the line for a while, their hands swinging between their bodies. Once in a while Bertie would place a chaste kiss on Hannah’s head or cheek. And every time, she would blush bright red. When it was finally their turn to board the coaster, Bertie helped Hannah get buckled in.

Hannah wasn’t feeling very scared in line, with Bertie’s soft kisses keeping her distracted, but now her stomach was curling. Bertie probably felt her tense up because he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Hannah’s brain seemed to blank out because she just only realized that the park employee controlling the roller coaster was counting down from ten.

_10… 9… 8… 7…_

Hannah looked over at Bertie, who looked perfect,  _naturally._

_6… 5… 4…_

He gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand tighter.

_3…2…1!_

**-**

"Um, Bertie. Are you okay?” Hannah said as she gently shook his arm. Bertie’s eyes were clenched closed and chest heaved with each breath.

“Yeah! O-of course. Why wouldn’t I b-be?” Bertie stuttered. He rapidly blinked his eyes open. He looked around to see that everyone had gotten off the ride, including Hannah who was standing outside of the cart, waiting. Bertie stood up on and exited the cart shakily.

He took deep breaths and grabbed Hannah’s hand, leading her away from the ride as fast as possible.

“Woah!” she said, slowly him down. “Maybe we should sit down for a sec?”

“No! I’m fine. Let’s play some carnival games.” He suggested. He was fine;  _really._ It was just a stupid ride. He wasn’t  _scared. Really._

“Bertie.” She deadpanned, “You were screaming the loudest out of anyone. And there was a nine year old girl on that ride. I thought you were having a heart attack! So let’s just sit for a few minutes.” Hannah pulled them over to a bench under a tree.

To say Bertie was embarrassed, was an understatement. Although it had been a while since he’s been on a roller coaster, he doesn’t remember them being  _that scary_. He should have thought this date over. Now Hannah would think he was a wimp. Bertie plopped down on the bench. He closed his eyes and reclined his head back, calming himself.

“I’ll go get us some drinks and snacks.” Hannah patted his shoulder awkwardly, not wanting to disturb him. She knew he must have been embarrassed after that, even though she didn’t think lowly of him because of it. She turned around and looked around for the closest concession stand.

When she finally found one, she waited in the small line. In front of her was a pair of two boys –no older than 13- holding hands, giggling and whispering. Hannah’s heart melted. It was nice to see kids brave enough to be themselves, even if people would judge them for it.

They line moved quickly. Hannah bought two waters and soft pretzels. After paying – _3_   _dollars for a bottle of water? Really?_  - Hannah made her way back to Bertie. What she didn’t expect was for Bertie to be talking to another girl. A  _pretty girl_ , at that. Hannah hesitated and watched from afar.

**-**

Bertie shifted away from Megan.  _Now was not the time._  His nausea had just faded away but once he spotted his ex-girlfriend, it had all rushed back like a tsunami. “Just leave me alone, Megan. We’re done; I’m already with someone else.”

“Oh, so I heard.” Megan sneered. “The innocent little nerd who never wears clothes her size.”

Bertie flinched at the insult. He _liked_ Hannah’s clothes. “Why are you even here?” he asked, annoyed. She was ruining his day even more.

“I’m here with a few friends.” Megan smirked. She scooted closer to Bertie. “But I just wanted to tell you; I know what you’re doing.

Bertie tried not to noticeably tense up. She could be bluffing, after all. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He tried saying convincingly. For once, he hadn’t been thinking about the bet this whole time, until she came around to remind him. He looked over at the concession stand Hannah was at to make sure she couldn’t hear any of this.

“You’re tricking that poor girl. Making her fall for you just to rip her heart out in the end. I never thought of you to be the malicious type, Bertie.” She purred. Bertie gulped.  _Shit._

“Megan, don’t-“

“Oh, I won’t ruin this bet for you. Just wanted you to know I’m watching.” Megan gave an evil smile. She whispered in his ear. She didn’t fail to slide a folded slip of paper into Bertie’s hand, before slipping away.

Before Bertie could even unfold the note, Hannah made herself present. He quickly stuffed the paper in his pocket. She slowly sat down and handed Bertie his food. “W-who was that?” she said nervously. She nibbled on her pretzel, not even feeling hungry, only anxious.

“Oh, her? Just a girl. I told her I wasn’t interested, though.” Bertie tried putting on a charming smile to hide his nerves.

“Yeah?” Hannah mumbled.

“Yeah. Do you want to know what I said to her?” Hannah stayed silent, waiting to hear the answer. “I said, ‘My girlfriend is the really pretty girl in the concession line. And she’s amazing.’”

Hannah’s eyes bulged out wide and she blushed profusely. “Really? I mean- I’m your-? We’re like, boyfriend and g-girlfriend?” she squeaked out. I mean, yeah Bertie had said that they were going out before, but that’s different. Not as serious as _boyfriend and girlfriend._

“I’d like to be.” Bertie said.

Hannah nodded frantically and smiled. “I’d like that too.”

**-**

“Alright! The fair will be closing in 15 minutes! We will be open tomorrow at 11 AM. Enjoy your night and come again.” The loud speaker blasted.

Bertie looked at Hannah, “I guess we have time for one more ride.”

“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel!” she said excitedly. Today had been perfect. She had convinced Bertie to go on a few more mellow rides. But what he really enjoyed was the games.

Being the typical boy that he was, Bertie wouldn’t admit to defeat by a carnival game. He spent at least 30 dollars just to win Hannah a huge teddy bear. The effort to win the game cost more money than just buying the bear. When Hannah mentioned that, he simply replied, “But what’s the fun in that?!”

The day was filled was playful jokes, soft kisses, lingering touches, and sentimental moments. Bertie had been charming as ever; being the perfect gentleman.

The two hurried over to the Ferris wheel. The machine operator said, “I don’t think there’s anymore room guys, sorry.”

Hannah pouted and looked at Bertie. He shrugged and gave a sad smile. The employee seemed to notice their little exchange because he chuckled and asked two girls, who weren’t familiar with each other, to share a cart.

“You guys can go ahead.” He smiled. They began moving forward excitedly, but he stopped them. “You’ll have to leave the bear here, it’s too big.”

Hannah handed over the bear and laughed. “Take care of my teddy!”

“I will.” He joked back, as he locked their cart.

It was probably around 10PM, seeing as the stars were out and shining. “You don’t think your parents will be mad that you’re out this late, will they?’ Bertie asked.

“No. I texted my mom saying we’ll be back around midnight.” Hannah said. “I’m sure she reassured my dad that you didn’t take me to a night club or something.”

Bertie laughed. “He would  _kill_ me.”

Hannah nodded along. A cold breeze blew past them, going straight to Hannah’s bones. She shivered and tried rubbing away the Goosebumps on her arms.

“Are you cold, babe?” Bertie asked. He let go of her hand (Hannah swears she’s never held onto someone’s hand for so long, but it’s not like that’s a  _bad_  thing) and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Hannah let herself nuzzle into his neck and breathing in the scent that she’s learned to know and love. She sighed as the Ferris wheel started to turn. “Thank you” she whispered. She almost thought Bertie didn’t hear her.

“For what, love?” Bertie mumbled. Hannah blushed, like she had so many times today.

“For… like - I know I’m not the best company to be around-“

“Hey!” Bertie protested.

“But,” Hannah interrupted him. “Thanks for- just giving me a chance. Like when most people first talk to me all they see is a tiny nerd who trips over her own feet. They don’t stay long enough to, y’know. Understand me, I guess? Only Rhianna has stayed. And now I have you.” Hannah snuggled closer to him. “And I know this relationship is going very fast paced and I’m still confused on why you actually cared to talk to me in the  _first place_. But, thank you - for caring.”

Bertie thought jumping off of the Ferris wheel would have been better than being in this situation.  _He couldn’t do this_. What was he thinking to even enter this bet? How did he think he could get Hannah to fall for him without growing feelings for her? In this very moment, with Hannah looking at him with her innocent eyes, he wanted to call Dom and say the bet was over.

But Bertie thought about how his mom was saving up for his sister for college and for his college tuition in the future. He simply didn’t have the money. And Rachel, his very best friend, was counting on him.

She was so stressed with finding a job, passing her classes, and preparing for prom. He didn’t want to do that to her. He hated letting her down. He hated being wrong. He hated losing.

As much as Bertie wanted to say, ‘I’m doing this for a bet, I don’t intend on staying. I’m only doing this for money and my friends. I didn’t mean to hurt you. We should stop before the both of us get too invested.’ Bertie just kissed Hannah on her head and said, “Anyone who left you is out of luck. They should be grateful to be friends with someone like you.”

Hannah absolutely beamed and Bertie’s stomach twisted with guilt. She shyly leaned up to kiss him and he let her; because who was Bertie to refuse?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn't know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

When Roy woke up, Aimi was still pressed against him with her face snuggled in the crook of his neck. He moved back slowly as to not wake her up yet. She’s had a rough night already. Roy looks down at her face; he can still see the dried tear streaks.

Aimi looks peaceful. Her short brown hair was more like a little birds nest right now, and her pink lips were parted, letting out a little puff of air with every breath.

Roy thought she looked absolutely adorable. He broke his gaze, and slowly reached over to his night stand to grab his phone without waking Aimi.

He went to his recent texts and selected the only person he could think of that would help him in this situation right now.

_Good morning babe. xx_

**Ugh, good morning. I couldn’t sleep very well last night. I was worried about you. You didn’t answer my any of texts. I thought you were going to come over. I miss you :( x**

_I miss you too. :( I’ll explain it to you soon. Can you come over in an hour? I kinda need your help with something…_

**Sure babe, what is it?**

_I honestly don’t even know what happened but I found Aimi in the streets last night and took her home because she was so roughed up and a sobbing mess. I don’t know what to say to her…_

**I’ll be there in 30 mins xx**

_Thanks Char, see you soon. x_

Roy looked down at Aimi one more time before slowly slipping out of the bed without disturbing her.

Roy left the after taking another quick glance back at the blue eyed girl. He padded his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast for three.

_**-** _

"Where’s your mom?"

"Ah!" Roy quickly recovered from nearly dropping the plate of food he’d prepared. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?"

Aimi cracked a small smirk before straightening out her face. “So is your mom here?”

"No…" Roy turned back to the stove to remove the rest of the eggs from the pan. "She left a note saying she went out with friends."

Aimi nodded and silently walked to the table and took a seat. She seemed to have freshened up and put her hair in a ponytail.

After Roy finished at the stove, he carried to plates of food to the table. “I usually don’t cook very often-“

Aimi had to snort at that, knowing her friend too well.

"Okay, I  _never_ cook so you better enjoy this!” Roy set down the three plates and turned to get orange juice from the fridge.

"Why are there three plates?" Aimi asked quietly, curiosity getting the best of her.

Roy hesitated to answer as he brought the beverages to the table. “Um, Charlotte’s coming over, if that’s alright.”

Aimi’s eyes grew in surprise and she tensed up. She obviously wasn’t okay with his girlfriend joining them for breakfast, but Roy chose to ignore that for now.

There was a knock on the door so Roy set the three glasses and carton of juice on the table. “Do you mind pouring that please?” he asked Aimi.

Without waiting for an answer, Roy jogged over the front door and opened it. There was Charlotte, standing there looking so cute and pretty that Roy couldn’t help but hug her close.

After a few moments of bliss, Charlotte pulled away from the warm embrace and smiled tiredly at her boyfriend. “So…”

"Right, well. I made breakfast for us all-"

"She’s still here?" Charlotte asked warily. She turned around to close the door and lock it.

"Yeah, c’mon. Let’s go see what happened." Taking her hand, Roy led Charlotte into the kitchen.

**-**

Roy couldn’t think of any words that could describe how awkward the meal was. Apart from the quiet greeting, no words were exchanged from either girl.

Aimi didn’t eat much but neither did Charlotte. When Roy was finished with his food, both girls seem like they were done as well.

"Um- so Aimi. I know you probably don’t want to talk about last night yet, and that’s perfectly fine. But we just want to know if you’re okay…" Roy started off.

"I’m fine." Aimi answered shortly.

"Are you sure? You don’t seem the same… you can tell us anything. We won’t tell anyone Aimi, promise." Charlotte said, looking at Roy for any input.

"Yeah, you can trust us Aimi.” he said.

Aimi shifted her gaze back and forth between them before looking down at the table. “You’ll get mad if I tell you the truth…” she whispered.

"Aimi… you know we love you, right? The whole group does. We can tell each other these things and help each other out. That’s what we want to do." Charlotte said.

Aimi didn’t know what to do. She wanted to tell _someone_ what happened as she needed to get it off of her chest. But she was scared of what people would think of her afterwards. I mean, she was almost  _raped_.  And it was her fault because she wasn’t thinking.

"I-I…" Aimi struggled to think of what to say.

"Take your time…" Roy murmured. He slid his arm over to rest his hand on top of hers. Aimi looked up in his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She took a deep breath.

**-**

Charlotte looked over as Roy placed his hand on top of Aimi’s. Charlotte felt a pang of jealously in her stomach and couldn’t help but want to separate their hands. And she was only just noticing that Aimi was wearing Roy’s clothes.

Although she knew how Roy already felt for her, there were some things she couldn’t help but resent about Aimi and Roy’s relationship.

They knew each since they were in Primary school so would always share memories that Charlotte wouldn’t understand. They were so close to each other.

Aimi took a deep breath and Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts. “W-well… last night I went out to a club. I guess I was just bored? I wasn’t really thinking correctly. And I ended up getting kind of drunk.

Then this g-guy started talking to me. He said we could have some fun, so I l-left with him. He drove us to somewhere deserted, and we were just talking and smoking weed. Then he g-gave me this drink. He said it was just liquor but it made me feel weird.” Aimi said slowly and kept her eyes to the wall behind their heads. She didn’t even want to look at their faces. She didn’t want to see the disappointment in them.

"I can’t really remember every detail but he started kissing me. I was fine with that but after a while he… started t-touching me. I tried to push him off but he wouldn’t s-stop. That’s when he ripped my dress. He kept touching my body, and I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t move back.

So I kicked him in his- y’know. And I ran away as fast as I could. But I tripped and couldn’t even get up… then Roy found me.”

Aimi seemed to be finished as she sat back in her seat and finally looked at her friends.

"So, let me get this straight. You went out to a club for people 21 and up, got drunk, left with a random guy, and got into his car? Then you did drugs with him and drank this ‘juice’ that he most likely put drugs in?" Charlotte said incredulously.

"I- well  _yeah_  but-“

“‘But what? How could you be so careless and stupid?!” Charlotte began to raise her voice.

"Hey! Stop it Charlotte." Roy said firmly.

"You honestly can’t believe she wasn’t absolutely crazy for doing that? Seriously, everyone knows you’re not supposed to talk to strangers! You could have been killed!" Charlotte said.

Tears began swelling in Aimi’s eyes, but Charlotte didn’t feel sorry for her. “I know what I d-did was stupid and I’m sorry.” Aimi whimpered.

"You shouldn’t have to apologize, Aimi. It wasn’t your fault. That guy didn’t have the right to put his hands on you." Roy said soothingly. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Why don’t you go take a shower, and we can watch some movies when you get out, okay?" Roy said to Aimi. She nodded quickly, and rushed upstairs, wanting to be as far away from this conversation as possible.

Roy turned to Charlotte with a scowl. “What the hell was that? I asked you to come over so you could help, but you made it so much worse! Why did you say that?!”

"I didn’t make it worse! You asked me to come over here to talk to her. What she did was stupid, so I told her the truth. She should know not to go off with strange men!" Charlotte was getting upset, at herself and Roy.

She hadn’t meant to hurt Aimi or be rude, she didn’t really understand why she reacted like that. But Roy shouldn’t yell at her: he was the one who asked her to come over in the first place.

"If you didn’t want my opinion then why did you ask me to come over?" she hissed.

Roy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He didn’t want to worry about this right now. His best friend was almost raped last night, and compared to that, this argument was petty.

He opened his eyes and looked at Charlotte who seemed very unsettled. “I’ll see you at school, okay?” Roy said quietly.

Charlotte nodded and walked over to Roy before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Roy leaned into the embrace before moving back to kiss her.

After a few moments Charlotte detached herself and walked to the door. “See you later…” she said. With that, she left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

It was Bertie’s idea. Of course it was Bertie’s idea. The night before he called Rachel, complaining (always complaining) about Hannah saying she needed to spend more time with Rhianna.

"She’s my best friend. We need each other." He mimicked. Then Bertie stated his idea. Rachel needed to fill Hannah’s place in Rhianna’s life so Bertie could be with Hannah and she could fall in love. So they could win and forget about this stupid bet.

Rachel only had one class with Rhianna so this was probably her only opportunity.

She’d purposely sat in the seat that Rhianna usually sits in and waited until she arrived. Just seconds after the bell rang Rhianna scurried in and headed straight to her desk while the teacher scolded her. She stopped short when she saw Rachel in her seat. Rachel just looked up, smiled and pointed to the desk on her right. Confused, Rhianna sat in the seat.

The class continued quietly without the teacher noticing Rachel and Rhianna were in the wrong seats.

Partway through, Rhianna saw movement in the corner of her eye as she wrote down the seemingly endless notes that the teacher had assigned.

She looked down at the floor and saw a folded piece of paper with her name on it. Glancing at the teacher, Rhianna quickly leaned down and snatched the note up.

**Are you busy after school today?**

Rhianna was a little surprised when she saw that Rachel had written the note.

They had never hung out before, only chatted in the hallway between classes. She wrote back:  _No… why?_

**Do you want to go to the mall? I still haven’t found a prom dress**

_Sure! I haven’t either._

But of course Rachel knew that. This was Bertie’s whole plan. A couple days ago, Hannah let it slip that she had cancelled plans with Rhianna  _again_  so they could to go to the zoo together.

Rachel didn’t like using people but technically this wasn’t using.

She really did need to look for a prom dress… and the shoes…. and an affordable limo… and- well  _everything._

The bell rang after an hour of complete torture, because did they really need to learn about the difference between mass and weight again?

Rhianna looked over at Rachel as the students shuffled out of the room and towards their lockers or next class. “Hey, why were you in my seat?”

Rachel shrugged and said, “So, just meet me by the library after school, okay? My mom will have to take us. Is that okay?”

"Yes it’s fine. See you then."

_**~O~** _

The first half of the day passed by surprisingly quick. At lunch, the usual gang met up in the lunch room. All of the couples: Hannah and Bertie; Gabbie and Harrison; and Dom and Emilie were sitting next to each other in their own little world.

Rachel was surprised to see Aimi sitting in-between Roy and Charlotte. Charlotte didn’t seem too happy about it as her boyfriend chatted with Aimi. Rachel made a mental note to found out what happened later.

Rachel took an empty seat on the other side of Bertie, and Rhianna sat across from her.

"So how was everyone’s weekend?" She asked in general.

"Dom decided it would be a good idea to sneak into his neighbor’s backyard and kidnap their dog." Emilie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Hey! Why do you make me out to be the bad guy here? Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on homework or try to sleep while that dog barks non-stop?!" Dom exclaimed.

"Oh okay so you thought it would be a good idea to kidnap it and set it free a mile away?" Emilie teased.

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t ask Ms. Turban to take her dog inside the house more often. That old lady hates me and would make sure I hear that dog barking 24/7!" Dom complained.

"Well if you ever need somewhere to stay, my house is always open babe." Emilie smiled and kissed him sweetly.

Rachel groaned and yelled, “Yuck! No kissing allowed!”

Rhianna laughed and joined in, “Thanks for rubbing it in our faces!”

"That’s alright, girl - we don’t need men. Girl power!" Rachel joked.

Dom and Emilie ignored them and continued nibbling on their lunch and sharing small kisses.

Lunch continued on quietly. Rachel could tell that some conversations were strained and unusually unsettling.  _Something is definitely going on with these couples._

Since Rachel had her next class with Bertie, she waited for Hannah and Bertie to kiss goodbye before walking to class with him.

"So, is everything good with the…?" She trailed off, knowing he would understand.

"Uh, not really…" Bertie said nervously.

"What happened?"

Bertie took a deep breath, “Megan knows.”

Rachel stopped in her tracks so fast that the boy walking behind her stumbled into her. “S-sorry!” He stuttered as he straightened himself out and walked around her.

"What do you  _mean_  Megan knows?” She nearly shouted.

"Shh!" Bertie grabbed her arm and began leading her towards the classroom.

"When I took Hannah to the fair, Megan was there. She came over and told me she knew my secret. She gave me a note which said, ‘You better watch out, your secret might slip.’" Bertie said quietly to ensure no one in the hallway could hear.

"Shit. She’ll ruin the whole bet." Rachel muttered. They finally reached the classroom and took their seats.

"I thought you didn’t like this bet." Bertie said accusingly.

"I don’t like what you’re doing to Hannah, but I need the money for prom." Rachel sighed.

Bertie felt guilty and would feel even worse if he didn’t win this for Rachel. “Hey… c’mon Rach. We’re alright.” He said soothingly, “I’m pretty sure Hannah’s falling more and more for me everyday. In a couple more weeks, she’ll definitely say the magic words and we’ll win. And after a week I’ll break up with her gently. She can handle it.”

Rachel just shook her head. “Did Dom tell you how much more time you have for her to say it?”

"I have about a month left. I think that’s enough time to get the job done." Bertie said. The bell rang and the talking died down.

"It had better be…" Rachel muttered as the class begun.

_**~O~** _

Rhianna walked to the library after school. Rachel was already there waiting for her there. "We should get some Starbucks before we go to the mall." Rachel suggested.

"I’ve never had Starbucks… what do they sell?" Rhianna asked as she followed Rachel to the car.

"You’ve never had Starbucks?!" Rachel shrieked. She hopped in the backseat of the car and Rhianna went in on the opposite side.

"Jeez. You say that like it’s a mandatory thing to try." Rhianna complained. She wasn’t big on all the ‘cool’ things teenagers did.

"It basically is." Rachel joked. "Hi mom, this is Rhianna."

"Hi Rhianna! You can call me Jenn. How are you?" Rachel’s mom, Jenn said as she pulled out of the school’s parking lot.

"Hi, I’m good and you?" Rhianna said politely.

"I’m fine thank you. So, where do you girls want me to take you? We have to be home by 8." Her mom asked.

"Can we stop by Starbucks then go to the mall?" Rachel asked.

"Alright then. Are you sure you don’t want to go out for something else to eat?"

"Maybe after shopping…" Rachel murmured.

The car ride went on peacefully until they reached Starbucks. Before Rachel got out the car she asked, “Mom, do you want anything?”

"No I’m fine thanks sweetie." Jenn said.

The girls walked into the coffee shop and waited in the short line. The air conditioning was on full blast and the cool air made Rhianna shiver.

"Since you haven’t been here before, I suggest you get a frappe. I get the caramel frappe, with extra caramel and no whip." Rachel explained.

Rhianna squinted up to look at the menu. “Um… I’ll get the cotton candy one then.”

"Good choice!" Rachel said.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. May I take your order?" The barista asked.

"I’ll have a caramel frappe, extra caramel and no whipped cream and she’ll have a cotton candy frappe."

The girl took their names with their orders and collected the money from Rachel.

Rhianna and Rachel moved to the left to wait for their drinks.

"You didn’t have to pay for me…" Rhianna looked a little guilty, "I could have paid."

"Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s fine" Rachel said sincerely. Rachel was surprised that Rhianna was acting so reserved today. Usually she was so loud and talkative.

Rachel dismissed the thought as they got their frappes and went back to the car.

_**-** _

"Ugh, this is so hard!" Rachel yelled in frustration.

Rhianna and Rachel were currently looking through their seventh store, searching for dresses. Jenn, Rachel’s mom, left to do her own shopping.

"Are you kidding me?! You look gorgeous in that dress and in every dress that you tried on today. I look like a dead walrus in anything I try on!" Rhianna exclaimed.

"Okay, let’s not get crazy." Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up one of the dresses she hadn’t tried on yet, "Try this. I’m positive you will look amazing."

Rhianna sighed and took the dress, “But it’s so girly. I don’t want to look like a princess; I just want to look elegant and classy.”

"Just try on the goddamn dress!" Rachel yelled. Rhianna laughed loudly and slammed the fitting room door behind her.

A worker walked past Rachel and glared at the scene they were making.

Rachel blushed but didn’t mind it all that much; she was just glad that Rhianna had started to open up to her.

Rachel plopped down in one of the chairs outside of the dressing rooms and checked her phone while waiting.

She had two new messages: one from her mom asking if they wanted to go out for dinner after shopping.

"Rhianna?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get some dinner after this?"

"Sure! I’ll call my mom and tell her I’ll be out a little later then…"

"M’kay." Rachel texted her mom back and looked at the other text. It was from Bertie.

_How are things going?_

Rachel sighed. She hadn’t been thinking about the bet at all, just enjoying herself but now she felt guilt bubble up in her stomach.

**It’s good. I’m busy now, so I’ll call you when I get home. x**

Rachel slipped her phone back into her purse as Rhianna shuffled out of the dressing room.

"Wow, you look perfect! Oh my god, Rhianna you have to get that one!"

Rachel clapped dramatically as Rhianna turned in a slow circle.

Rhianna blushed. “You think so? I mean, it  _does_  look nice…”

Rachel nodded vigorously. “How much is it?”

Rhianna lifted her arms and looked for the tag. “Oh here it is. It’s- holy shit.”

"What?" Rachel asked. She stood up and took a look herself. "Holy shit. There’s no way it’s this expensive.” The tag read $3000.

"It’s…whatever, I’ll try on a different dress." Rhianna sighed and started towards the fitting room.

"Wait- EXCUSE ME I NEED A MANAGER! HELL-OOO!" Rachel yelled.

"Ma’am! Keep your voice down!" The previous worker came by with a scowl on her face.

"I’m sorry, but I have a question. How much is this dress?" Rachel ignored the lady’s eye roll. Gosh, she was rude.

"It has a price tag and I assume you can read… but maybe I assumed wrong." The woman smirked and turned to walk away.

Rachel caught her wrist. “Well excuse me  _miss_ , unless you want me to contact your manager you better ring up this dress and tell me the price.”

The lady didn’t blink an eye at the threat. She snatched her wrist back, sighed and rang up the dress with a handheld scanner.

"It’s $300." The worker grumbled then walked away.

"Yes!" Rhianna pumped her fist in the air.

"Are you getting it now?" Rachel asked. She wobbled towards the dressing room to change into her regular clothes.

"No, I don’t have enough on my card right now. I’ll order it online from the store website." Rhianna asked as she also went into a fitting room.

They changed quietly until Rhianna called out, “Thanks for y’know…”

“I know,” Rachel said with a smile.

 

_**~O~** _

"You’re late." Harrison muttered. He had been waiting outside the restaurant for 20 minutes and then another 30 sitting at their reserved table. He was so pissed.

"I’m so sorry baby!" Gabbie said nervously. "I got caught up in something and then I was lost on my way here." She lied. The truth was, her mom made her stay home to start packing up things in the house. She had barely convinced her mom to let her leave.

"It’s… its okay." Harrison murmured, keeping his eyes on the table. What was Gabbie ‘caught up’ in? And how did she get lost? They walk past this restaurant all the time and have been here a fair few times before.

They each looked at their menus in silence, although Harrison had already picked what he would order 20 minutes ago. He kept his eyes trained to the menu only so that Gabbie wouldn’t feel bad.

After the waiter came (again) to place their orders, Gabbie and Harrison made awkward small talk. It felt like they were on a first date all over again; but worse. Throughout the dinner, Gabbie barely talked and barely looked at him.

"Do you want to come over after this? It feels like I haven’t been with you in a long time." Harrison said. He had just ordered a dessert for them to share.

"I know baby, but maybe next time…" Gabbie said.

"Oh." Harrison looked down again. He couldn’t even look at his girlfriend in fear of losing his cool. He couldn’t take it anymore.

"Harrison-"

"Don’t, just don’t okay? If you don’t want to spend time with me, just say it. Don’t keep making excuses or promises you’ll break." He said sharply.

Gabbie looked at him in surprise. She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes, but it wasn’t working.  _Since when did Harrison talk to her like that?_ He was always so soft-spoken and kind to her.

"I’m-  _Harrison_. What do you-” She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried again, “What are you talking about?”

"I’m talking about how you try so hard to avoid spending any time with me. You say you have to do things, but I know you’re lying. So if this is your way of slowly weaning me off you, then I’ve had enough." Some people in the restaurant began turning their heads towards them. His voice was louder than it should be in this atmosphere but he didn’t care.

"Well then maybe you’re right!" Gabbie cried, "Maybe we should just break up now, huh?" This is probably better: ending it before he could fall for her more and before she wouldn’t be able to be without him. So when she leaves there will be no tears or lost promises of calling or skyping or visiting. This is fine; this is better.

"Fine." And Gabbie thought that was it. She rose up from the table and headed towards the door when she heard him mutter, "I was getting tired of your bullshit anyways."

Gabbie forced herself to keep walking; to make it out of the restaurant before more tears could shed; to make it down the street before she broke down in sobs and had to call her mom to pick her up.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

Gabbie’s mom opened the door quickly. Her daughter rushed past her and ran up the stairs.

"Gabbie!" she yelled. All she heard was the bedroom door slam shut. She sighed. _What in the world just happened?_

A mother never wants to get a call at night from their crying child. Rose could barely hear what Gabbie was saying, only catching small phrases like ‘Harrison’ and ‘oh no’ and ‘why.’

That was when her motherly mode went full force. She had rushed out of the door before even asking Gabbie where she was. Of all the things that ran through her mind; car crash, gang shooting, tsunami, a worldwide flu outbreak, wild animal attack,  and let’s not forget, getting kidnapped and taken into the sex slave trafficking business, a break up wasn’t what she was expecting. Harrison and Gabbie were so close to each other that she couldn’t help but grow a fondness for the young man.

But now she was very confused. What did he do to her daughter? Rose, Gabbie’s mom, walked up the stairs to Gabbie’s room. On the bed, there was a large, human shaped lump under the duvet. “Gabbie?” she said. “Honey, are you okay?”

Gabbie let out a loud sob underneath her blanket. “Aw, sweetie, come here.” Rose sat next to her on the bed and pulled the duvet down, wrapping her arms around the crying girl. “Tell mummy what happened.” You can’t blame her for wanting to treat her daughter like a little girl right now. It definitely wasn’t because she wishes that Gabbie was a seven year old who only liked playing ‘tea parties’ and thought boys were ‘yucky.’ Nope, not at all.

“H-Harrison, he- and then. B-but- why?!” Gabbie wheezed out. Gabbie’s mom rubbed her back, and cooed softly. “Shhh, sweetie. Take a deep breath and calm down.”

Gabbie nodded. It took a while for her heart rate to slow, but once she did, she hugged her mom for comfort.

“Now, are you ready to tell me what happened tonight?” Rose said. Gabbie couldn’t bear to look at her mom right now, eyes cast down to her tangled hands. “Harrison broke up with me.”

“Tell me the whole story, love.”

Gabbie took a deep breathe and began. “Basically, I didn’t tell Harrison we’re moving. And he still doesn’t know yet. I’ve been so busy with packing and planning, but I didn’t want him to know yet, so whenever he asked to hang out, I rejected.” Gabbie peaked up at her mom for a second before looking down again.

“But, it’s not like we don’t see each other in school. Sorta…” she mumbled. “So when I was late to see him tonight, he got so upset, mom. I’ve never seen him like that. He was being so mean and rude. I know I deserve some of it but-“

“No. You don’t deserve that, Gabbie. You should never let someone treat you so horribly that you come home crying. Especially not a boy.” Rose said gently but sternly.

“But mom, I lied to him. For weeks, he thought I just didn’t want to be around him… No wonder he wanted to break up with me. I’m horrible.” Gabbie whined.

Rose shook her head, “No, you’re not, Gabbie. Even though it would have probably been the best choice to tell him, that doesn’t mean you have to. It’s your choice. And you can still tell him if you want; we’re leaving next Friday.” She said softly.

“I know. I should have just told him… It was stupid not to. I- I just didn’t want him to be upset before I left. If I told him when I first found out, he would have been sad before we even moved. I wanted these last weeks to be happy, but I kind of failed at that, huh?” Gabbie huffed humorlessly.

Gabbie’s mom smiled sadly. “You can still talk to all of your friends while we’re in Ireland. We’ll come back to visit Grandma and Grandpa every once in a while, so you can see them then.”

Gabbie sighed. “Long distance relationships don’t work mom.”

“Says who?” Her mom replied. Gabbie looked up at her to find her smiling. “You never know until you try.” Gabbie’s mom said.

Gabbie shrugged. Rose kissed her forehead and stood up. “Do you want some tea?”

“Yes, please. Green tea?”

“Of course. You don’t have to help pack tomorrow. I think you deserve a day off. Go out with your friends. Try working things out with a certain someone, okay?” Rose walked to the door, going to make tea and cookies.

Gabbie lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to think of what just happened. There was a soft knock on the door, “Are you okay?” Harry crept into her room.

“No, not really.” She sighed.

“Aww, does someone need cuddles?” Harry teased as he climbed under the cover to join her.

“It’s not funny, H-Haz. Harrison broke up with m-me.” Gabbie eyes began to water again.

“C’mere, c’mere. Give cousin Harry some snuggles.” He said gently.

“I’m not a baby, you ass. Don’t treat me like one.”

“Shut the fuck up and hug me.”

Gabbie sniffled but sank into his embrace and closed her eyes again. “Whatever.” She muttered.

**~O~**

It had been over a week since Harrison and Gabbie broke up. The whole school was still buzzing with the news. No one ever thought that those two would break up. They were the most likely to get married and have kids after college.

Gabbie thinks back to The Day After, and to say that their friends were shocked is an understatement.

_Gabbie walked into the courtyard the next day, feeling exhausted, but all eyes were on her. When she finally reached her friends, they all stopped talking. Gabbie sat down cautiously. She immediately noticed Harrison wasn’t there. They all looked at her sympathetically. Somehow they found out about ‘The Thing’ she couldn’t care less about the moment. She felt so unstable when she woke up today, her emotions wavering constantly. This was going to be a long2 weeks._

_When no one said anything for a while Dom cleared his throat. “So… what’s up?”_

_And that’s when she burst into tears. Rachel, Emilie, and Aimi immediately moved forward to comfort her, while Charlotte and Hannah hesitated, not knowing their place in this. They shared a look then scooted forward to join the little huddle that formed around Gabbie._

_Rachel wrapped her in a hug and the other girls cooed and told her comforting words. Before they could create a scene bigger than they already were, the girls guided Gabbie to the bathroom, leaving an uncomfortable looking Dom, Roy, and Bertie._

_The second they made it to the bathroom and locked the door, Gabbie cried just as hard as she did last night. But she felt a tiny bit better knowing her friends were right beside her. She didn’t want to worry about the move. Gabbie wanted to be with her friends and happy._

**~O~**

Harrison wanted to be alone. All he wants to do is frown all through the day then go home and sulk some more, like he’s done for the past six days after the break up. He decided he wasn’t going to meet up with the group again today, or for a while. Gabbie’s going to be there, of course. And he still can’t face her yet.

He also plans on finding Dom, stabbing him as many times as possible, burning his body, then feeding his ashes to his neighbor’s fucking dog, because Dom decided to tell Emilie about  _That Night._ Of course Emilie told the whole group, including Bertie, who told Hannah. Then Hannah probably told Rhianna and Rhianna told, well. _Everybody._

So, yes. He was very upset with Dom. Harrison is still debating if it was worth calling Dom or not. Because, one. He was that much help over the phone, or in general about relationships. Harrison just wanted someone to talk to. He needed to know if he made the right decision to break up with Gabbie. All Dom said was, “I don’t know, man. It’s  _Gabbie._ I wasn’t expecting this. I’m sorry dude. _”_ Harrison didn’t even bother calling Bertie or Roy, knowing they wouldn’t be much help either.

Basically Harrison just wants to kill everything. He hates everything. Except one somebody;  _maybe._

His day goes by quietly with silent stares from pretty much everyone in the school that knows. He hasn’t seen Gabbie yet, thank god. She didn’t show up to any classes that they have together, so Harrison thinks she skipped today. When he sees someone from the group he gives them a short wave and a fake smile (except Dom, who he gives the middle finger to.)

He’s in his last class of the day, when an announcement is made throughout the school’s speakers. “Gabbie Styles, please come to the main office.”

Harrison furrowed his eyebrows but quickly wiped any emotion from his face as all of the class, and the teacher, looked at him. Harrison gave them the strongest glare he could, making them turn away quickly.

As the hour passed by, Harrison tried to keep his mind off of Gabbie. But he couldn’t help it. He wants to know if she skipped the classes they share because she didn’t want to be in an awkward situation or she was upset with him. He hasn’t seen her in any classes for the whole week. Maybe he shouldn’t have said some of the things he said.

Harrison was so angry that night and wanted Gabbie to know how it felt. He thought he was making a point, but now he thinks he only made it worse. Did she cry as hard as he did that night? Did her heart ache to the point where she thought she couldn’t take it anymore?

Harrison’s mind wanders until the final bell rings and he can leave this hellhole.

_Basically Harrison just wants to kill everything. He hates everything. Except one somebody; maybe…_

**~O~**

Sleep. Wake up. Go to school. Come home. Repeat. That’s what Harrison’s been doing for the past week, and today’s no different. Harrison trudges his way through the hall to leave for lunch. He’s still not hanging with the group, just exchanging a few words now and again. Just as he’s walking down the steps to go to a nearby diner, someone stops him.

“Hey, Harrison!”

Harrison turns to see Dom jogging to catch up with him. He rolls his eyes, but stops to wait. “What.” He says with a monotone voice.

“I know you’re mad at me man, but c’mon. Everyone would have found out anyways.”

“I guess… so what did you want?” Harrison starts walking again, Dom follows.

“We haven’t properly seen each other in like, two weeks. Let’s get some lunch, just chill.” Dom said cheerfully.

Harrison sighed and nodded. The two of them walked while talking quietly about irrelevant things like the up coming math test and a new action movie they both were interested in. They managed to avoid the major topic until they made it into the restaurant and took a seat.

After placing their orders, the two of them sat in silence. Harrison had waited long enough. He had to ask. “So how’s… everyone?”

But Dom knew what he meant. “She’s been better. Still a little shaken up, but she’s alright.”

Harrison just nodded and took that in. Gabbie was slowly but surely moving on. He wondered if the guy she was with that one night kept her company now-  _no._ Don’t think about it. It’s done and over with. Now it’s time to move on too.

Dom let Harrison think some things over in silence until the food came. The waiter walked away with a smile and Dom turned to Harrison. “When are you coming back?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Harrison murmured, and then took a bite of his burger.

Dom rolled his eyes. “Dude. You can’t just avoid us forever. At least come back when she leaves.”

Harrison looked up, confused. “When who leaves?”

Dom’s eyes looked the size of golf balls. He did _not_ want to talk about this at all. He grabbed a fist full of fries and stuffed them in his mouth. “mhmhhm hmhm hmhmhmmmh. Hm.”

Harrison glared at him and waited for him to slowly, and I mean,  _very slowly,_  chew the rest of the fries so he could speak properly.

“So what were you-“ Harrison stopped abruptly to grab Dom’s plate away from him. Dom lunged over to grab another handful of food to occupy his mouth but Harrison held the plate out of his reach. “Stop!” Harrison growled.

Dom ignored the bystanders’ stares and grumbled, “But I’m hungry!”

Harrison huffed. “Answer me then you can have your food back.” Dom sat back in his chair and pouted.

_“Dom.”_

“Okay, okay. Gabbie’s moving away.”

“Wait- what? It’s not because we, y’know.” Harrison actually felt guilty. Did she hate him so much that she couldn’t bear to even go to the same school with him?

“What? No. Her family planned this like, months ago. She’s leaving this Friday” Dom said. Shouldn’t he already know this?

Months. Gabbie knew for  _months_  that she was moving, but she never told her boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now. Harrison felt sick. Why the hell didn’t she tell him? What the fuck. The guilt swept out of him. Now, he was really pissed off. But Harrison still hadn’t asked the obvious question. “Where?”

Dom stopped at looked up Harrison’s face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were on fire. I guess that expression answered the question itself. “Ireland. We’re having a going away party and everything. If you want I can ask Gabbie if you can come-“

“She didn’t tell me. She- she never told me. Why…” Harrison said under his breath. Dom had no idea what to say. This wasn’t his situation to get into, and he sucked at consoling people with relationship problems anyways.

Suddenly, Harrison pushed his chair back and stood up, knocking over a glass of water in the process. Dom was scared of what Harrison would do next, because he looked as if he would  _break._ His breathing got rugged, eyes were wide, blinking back tears and he kept opening and closing his mouth, like he had something to say but couldn’t get it out.

It happened so fast that Dom had no idea what happened. One second Harrison was there, the other he was out of the door and running. Fast.

Harrison was officially broken.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

It was a small, friendly party. All of the friends and family socialized as Gabbie slowly made her way to everyone, greeting and conversating politely. It was a quiet atmosphere while Gabbie’s favorite songs played in the background.

There wasn’t a certain theme to the party, but the lights were dim, with fairy lights lining the walls. Most of the furniture was packed up and currently being shipped to Ireland, so Rose borrowed some chairs and tables from their neighbors, who were also here.

All the girls were dressed in nice and simple night dresses, well – except Rhianna, who was rocking her  _nice_  skinny jeans today and a pretty shirt. (There’s no need to mention that Hannah and Gabbie forced her to wear the most feminine thing she had, which was a cute white button up with heart cutouts in the back.) Most of the guys just had jeans and dress shirts on, to look just a little fancier than usual.

After Gabbie finally got to everyone, she joined her friends once again.

“You guys are so  _stupid.”_  Emilie huffed.

“Oh god, what’s going on now?” Gabbie said as joined her friends who had created a little hideout in the kitchen.

“Roy thinks he can drink more cups of milk than I can in a minute.” Dom said with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Roy scoffed. “Dude, I totally can! You don’t even like milk-“

“Just don’t puke.” Gabbie said with a smile then moved over to Aimi.

The boys cheered as Bertie poured them two glasses of milk each, for now. “When you guys are almost done with one glass, I’ll pour some more. But since you’re both pussies, you probably won’t even get through two cups.” Bertie laughed.

“Shut up and learn.” Dom sneered.

“I’ll put a timer on my phone for one minute.” Rhianna said, taking her phone out of her back pocket. She tapped the screen a few times then said, “Okay, it’s ready.”

“Roy, I don’t think you should be doing this…” Charlotte said wearily. Roy ignored her and counted off.

“5…”

“I can’t believe they’re actually doing this…” Emilie shook her head.

“4…”

“Who do you think is going to win?” Rachel asked.

“3…”

“Definitely Roy!” Aimi said with a smile. (Charlotte absolutely did  _not_  roll her eyes at this.)

“2…”

“This is so intense.” Hannah whispered.

“1!”

Roy and Dom brought the glasses to their mouths and starting chugging as fast as they could. Cheers and shouts were going around, calling out their names and saying, “Chug! Chug! Chug!” repeatedly.

Roy got done with his first glass in only 10 seconds, so Bertie poured him another. Dom took only 5 seconds longer than Roy to finish his first glass. The second glass took them a little longer, having to stop because the milk was really getting to them.

Dom stopped for a second to catch his breath and say “Fuck this is gross.”

Emilie giggled and cheered a little bit louder.

“Ten seconds left!” Rhianna yelled. Roy had just started his third cup and Dom barely finished his second.

“Go, go, go, go!”

“C’mon, I’m counting on you!”

“Is he going to puke?!”

“Someone get him a bucket!”

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Glasses down!” Rhianna yelled.

Bertie slid between the two nauseous boys and grabbed a hand each. “And the winner is…. Roy!” Bertie yells as he raises their joint hands in the air.

Everyone starts cheering for Roy and gives him praises. Emilie sees Dom pouting, so she walks over and gives him a hug. “I think you did good, babe.”

“But I didn’t win.” He whined. Emilie laughs and kisses his cheek.

“Aw, c’mon. At least give me a real kiss.” His emotion changed dramatically and he gave her a smile.

“Maybe later.” She said, smirking.

“Hey! None of that here!” Roy teased. Emilie laughed and Dom just scoffed. “You’re one to talk. You and Charlotte were making out earlier in the bathroom!” Everyone’s laughed died down to nervous a giggle as they noticed Roy’s face was filled of guilt, Charlotte looked annoyed, and Aimi was frustrated.

“Okay!” Rachel said, changing the subject as quickly as possible. “So… Good news. I found a job! I’m going to be working in the mall at American Apparel. And Starbucks. It was strange because they called me on the same day, but I’m so happy.”

“I’m happy for you, Rach.” Rhianna said.

“Yeah congratulations, but won’t it be hard to work at two jobs and do homework?” Charlotte asked.

“I guess, but its  _money._  I need it to pay for the limousine.” Rachel said, her grin stretching across her face.

“Shit. I still haven’t found my tuxedo…” Bertie groaned.

“Neither have I, man. We’re still going to look for suits on Saturday, right?” Roy asked Dom. Dom nodded, looking a little green and said, “Bert, you can come with us if you want.”

“Sure.” Bertie nodded, and then he turned to Hannah. “You don’t mind if we skip the movie Saturday?”

“Of course.” She looked up to him with a smile. “Maybe Rhianna and I can look for dresses.” Hannah turned to Rhianna to look for a confirmation.

“Um, I already picked out my dress…” Rhianna mumbled.

Hannah was confused. She thought they were going to go dress shopping together. “When?”

Rhianna couldn’t even meet Hannah’s eyes when she said, “I went with Rachel after school a couple days ago, but I can still help you pick out your dress, if you want.” Rhianna said quickly. Everyone was staring at the two of them as they were the two newcomers to their group. They could feel the tension between the two of them and it made them uncomfortable, especially Rachel.

Hannah’s stomach dropped. She couldn’t help but feel jealous and angry. Rhianna was _her friend._  And although it sounded childish, Hannah felt very territorial over her. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just- yeah.”

“Hey Hannah, do you wanna go dress shopping with me? I haven’t found mine yet.” Gabbie suggested.

Hannah looked up, “You’re still going to our prom?” Gabbie nodded. “That’s awesome, I’d love to.”

“Yeah, we should all go; Gabbie, Hannah, Charlotte, and me.” Aimi said. She looked at Charlotte to make sure she was okay with it. They all nodded agreed to text each other the times later.

Seconds later, Gabbie’s mom came in the kitchen and observed her surroundings; cups half-filled with milk, a green-faced Dom, and lingers of frustration on Charlotte and Hannah.

“Why don’t you kids come join the party? Everyone’s looking for you, Gabbie.” Rose smiled when Gabbie rolled her eyes fondly.

“Okay, mom. Let’s go guys.” Gabbie lead the group out into the living room. For a while everyone spilt up and socialized with Gabbie’s family member and neighbors. An hour after the cake was served; people started leaving slowly but surely but not without giving Gabbie a huge hug and promise to visit soon.

When only her friends were left, helping to clean up, the doorbell rang.

“Who could that be?” Rachel asked.

Rhianna went to go open the door, only to be startled by a shout, “Wait! It could be a serial killer…” Hannah said, actually a little frightened.

“Oh my god, Hannah.” Rhianna groaned while Bertie laughed. “You’re seriously scared a serial killer will knock on the door then torture us?” Bertie was still laughing.

“Heyyyy! You never know,” Hannah tried to keep a pout on her face but she couldn’t help but giggle when Bertie smiled at her like that.

“You’re so cute.” Bertie kissed her forehead then leaned down to kiss her lips. If there was one thing he would admit to loving about their ”relationship”, it was definitely the height difference. He just wants to wrap her in his arms and cuddle all day. (That is if he actually liked Hannah. Because he  _didn’t,_  jeez.)

Hannah blushed but didn’t hesitate to rise on the tips of her toes and kiss Bertie again, while ignoring the sounds of fake gagging and groans that were spreading through the room.

The broke apart only a few seconds later when the door knocked again, this time with more persistence. Rhianna just smirked at Hannah and yanked, without asking who it was. And that was probably the worst decision of the night (apart from Dom drinking all that milk. Yeah, he was upstairs puking his guts out.)

**~O~**

_15 minutes before_

Aimi was surprised that the night was going really good so far. She thought it would be pretty horrible because everyone, sans Harrison, was here. She could feel the tension flowing between herself, Roy, and Charlotte. She didn’t know what would become of it but hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad.

At the end of the party, Gabbie’s mom assigned everyone a task to get the house cleaned so their family could leave without trouble in the morning. Of course, they all happily obliged.

Aimi picked up two huge bags of trash to take out to the back, when a pair of hands landed on her hips.

“Hey, do you need some help?” Roy said, smiling. “Yes, please.” Aimi said. They both picked up a bag and headed out. They made it to the backyard and tossed them into the trash cans. Aimi wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead, “That was hard work.” She joked.

Roy laughed, “For you it was.”

“Hey! I’m not insulting you, mister.” She pouted but Roy continued laughing.

“We can wait out here so we don’t have to clean up anymore?” Roy suggested.

“What a horrible thing to do to our friends!” Aimi scorned, and then broke out into a smile. “Let’s do it!”

Roy laughed again and sat on the bench in the yard. He patted the spot next to him until Aimi sat down. “Did you enjoy the party?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was fun. Congrats on the milk drinking by the way.” Aimi smiled.

Roy smirked. “Dom’s upstairs puking his guts out. He should have listened to Emilie. Poor girl is helping him up there too.”

“They’re so cute, though. Without all the puking and stuff, of course.” She said. Aimi drew little pictures in the dirt with the tips of her shoes.

Roy shrugged, “I don’t know. I think we’d be cuter.”

Aimi looked up, her eyes bulging out of the sockets. “W-What?”

“I said, we would make a cute couple. Cuter than Dom and Emilie.” Roy repeated. Surprisingly his face was calm and collected.

“R-Roy. I…” Aimi didn’t know what to say. Roy’s slowly leaned closer and Aimi was frozen. “Don’t think about it too much. Just  _feel._  “ and that’s when their lips touched.

Aimi was in heaven. Roy’s lips were soft and tongue hot. The kiss was sweet at first but escalated so quickly that Aimi was literally moaning in his mouth. Roy brought his hands up to her hair and Aimi wrapped her arms around his neck. Aimi nibbled on his bottom lip then bit down  _hard,_  making Roy groan.

“Fuck, you’re so hot” he growled then leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking and biting until a big red mark was there. Aimi pulled back and reached to kiss his lips again when there was a shout from inside the house.

They jumped apart like two little kids caught doing something they shouldn’t have been. Aimi blushed but Roy smiled and stood up. “Come on, everyone’s probably wondering where we are. Don’t want to seem suspicious.” Roy winked and walked back into the house.

Out of all the thoughts that were running through her mind at that moment, so much joy and happiness was overtaking it. It finally happened. And it was absolutely perfect.

**-**

When Aimi came into the kitchen she immediately knew something was going on. Bertie was sitting on the island and Hannah was right next to him, holding his hand. Rhianna and Rachel were talking quietly by the side and Roy looked sheepish in front of Charlotte.

“What’s going on?” she asked hesitantly.

“Harrison decided to finally show up. Gabbie and Harrison are talking some things out…” Bertie replied. Hannah laid her head on his shoulder and yawned. “You tired, baby?” Hannah blushed but nodded. Bertie hopped down from the counter and lifted her off as well.

“We’re going leave. See you guys at the airport tomorrow?” he asked. Everyone nodded and Hannah and Bertie walked with his arm around her shoulder.

“I should probably leave too.” Rachel said. “Do you wanna sleep over, Rhi?”

Rhianna smiled and said, “Sure. See you guys later.” And they left together as well.

The kitchen was now silent, with only Roy, charlotte, and Aimi left. They could hear faint sounds of yelling and- was Dom  _still_  vomiting? - upstairs.

“Did you guys finish cleaning?” Aimi asked Charlotte. She felt guilty just looking at her, knowing she just made out with her boyfriend.

“Yeah. Too bad you and Roy were too busy  _taking out trash_  to help.” She snapped. Charlotte turned to Roy, “I’ll be in the car.” Then she turned around and fled from the kitchen.

Aimi waited until she heard the front door closed until saying, “Does she know?”

Roy sighed, “No. But let’s not risk anything.”

“So what does this mean? What are we?” she mumbled.

Roy stepped forward so they were pressed together. “I want to be with you.” He whispered.

“But-“

“I’ve already decided Aimi. I’ve realized what I want. Do- do you want that? I mean… do you like me too?” he asked, looking very nervous.

Aimi almost laughed.  _It’s only been a few years_ , she thought. “Of course I want you. I just don’t want Charlotte to get hurt.”

“I’ll worry about that.” Roy said. “But for now, let’s keep our distance so she won’t get suspicious.”

“Okay… so no more kissing?” she pouted. Roy giggled a little and pecked a kiss on her nose. “Maybe just one more.” Roy leaned down and kissed Aimi sweetly before stepping away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said. Roy smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen and to his car.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recently edited all the previous chapters but decided not to edit everything past this chapter because, i think they're alright (and also i dont feel like it lol)

It was very windy when Harrison walked up Gabbie’s porch. The air was brisk but didn’t help to clear his mind of what he was about to do. Although, he probably should have taken the time to put on a jacket before rushing over.

**~O~**

[All day he had been sulking and glared at everything. Gabbie was leaving and she hadn’t even planned on saying goodbye. She didn’t have the right to be mad; he did. She  _lied_  to him. For weeks she avoided Harrison and spent her time with the ‘Mystery Guy’ and not with him.

He was in his bed when he realized his mistake. He really hadn’t felt this much pain over the loss of someone before. Sure, he’s lost a couple hamsters in his time and his grandfather that lived in Australia but this was Gabbie. The girl that he has loved since he first laid eyes on her. She was his girlfriend for years and his best friend for as long as he can remember.

Gabbie was his first everything; best friend, kiss, girlfriend, and they were both each other’s first time.

Harrison doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that night. Gabbie’s parents went to a movie and Gabbie said she was ready to go all the way.

He remembers how her lips felt on his skin. How soft her thighs were as she opened them for him. He remembers how kept their eyes on each other through the feeling of ecstasy. He remembers the quiet whispers and lingering kisses they shared after coming down. He remembers Gabbie nuzzling into his chest and saying those three words before falling asleep in his arms.

And as he lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, he couldn’t believe his Gabbie would do this. And even if it was true and she did cheat on him, he couldn’t let her leave without saying a proper goodbye.

He thinks about what it would be like to never see his best friend and girlfriend - _ex girlfriend_ \- never again.

She would move away and grow up and get married with a house-full of kids, without knowing how much he cared about her. How much he loved her.

So Harrison got his ass out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. The first time he truly looked at himself since That Night and was unsettled by what he saw.

His hair was greasy, skin pale, and his eyes were accompanied with dark circles. He was wearing the same shirt we wore yesterday and his pants have a mystery stain on them.

Without a second thought, Harrison turned on the shower and started to undress. When he stepped in the water was steaming hot, and although it stung his skin, he felt like he was entering a cleansing process.

**Step 1: Try not to look and smells like a homeless person.**

**Step 2: Be open-minded.**

**Step 3: Talk to Gabbie.**

**Step 4: Don’t fuck up.**

Harrison stayed in the shower even after he was squeaky clean. He finally jumped out when the water was no longer hot. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked back into his room.

Harrison ran the towel through his wet hair and tossed the towel on the floor. Slipping on boxers, Harrison glanced at the clock and- shit. It was already 8:45pm. The party started hours ago and would probably be over soon. He scanned over his closet to find the most decent thing and threw on some jeans and a sweater.

He quickly grabbed his phone off of the charger and left the house.]

**~O~**

Harrison hesitated before knocking. He didn’t even know what he was going to say. He could tell that most of the people had left by the amount of cars that were there now. He recognized Bertie’s and Roy’s from the few.

But this was his last chance. This time tomorrow Gabbie would be gone. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**~O~**

Gabbie wasn’t excepting to see Harrison ever again, let alone tonight.

But Rhianna opened the door and there he was. Gabbie had to restrain herself from gasping; he looked beautiful. His hair was slightly wet but natural, which was Gabbie’s favorite. His body was wrapped up in a large grey sweater and he had black jeans on as well. Despite the dark circles and bloodshot eyes, Harrison looked exactly the same. Gabbie shouldn’t be surprised but she had thought he would have changed completely after- That Day.

Then Gabbie thinks back to that day and she barely notices Harrison coming closer, can only remember the words he growled at her. Gabbie is snapped out of her thoughts because he’s right there, right in front of her face. The room is silent and all she can hear is Harrison whispering “Gabbie-”

A loud smack echoes the room as Gabbie’s hand meets Harrison’s cheek, making him stumble back in shock. Gasps go around the room but Gabbie ignores them as she moved forward to hit him again because why is he even here? She doesn’t want to see him she doesn’t want him here, not now. It’s over, it’s too late because tomorrow she’ll be in Ireland and he’ll still be in England.

Gabbie swings her hand again but Harrison stops her, “Gabbie, stop, please.

“Why are you here?” she yelled, struggling in his arms.

“Gabbie please just let me explain.” He pleaded, holding onto her arms to stop her from slapping his again. But Gabbie kept struggling.

“No. you need to leave right now. I don’t care what you have to stay. Leave me alone!” she screamed, her voice cracking.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bertie squeezed in-between the struggling pair.

“I just want to explain myself.” Harrison repeated. His eyes were pleading and he looked past Bertie to stare at Gabbie. Gabbie stood there stubbornly with a hand on her hip, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

Bertie turned to Gabbie with an apologetic smile and said, “Just give him chance gabs.”

And if looks could kill, Bertie would be down in a second. Gabbie glanced around at her friends to see them ignoring her intense glare. She groaned and said, “You have two minutes. Go.”

Harrison never looked more pleased. “Okay, can we just- like go in your room?”

Gabbie rolled her eyes and began up the stairs without a reply. Harrison hurried after her, spurred on by his friends’ hopeful eyes.

Harrison slowed as he walked into Gabbie’s nearly empty room. He couldn’t help but take a second to admire the bare walls that were filled with so many memories.

“You have like a minute and a half left; I suggest you use it wisely.” Gabbie muttered, breaking him out of his trance. Harrison took a deep breath; he didn’t even know where to start. He spent all this time getting ready and coming over as fast as he could but he didn’t even think about what to say.

“I can’t let you leave like this. I don’t want your last memory of me to be of a stupid argument at a restaurant.” He sighed.

“You were the one who started the argument, Harrison!” she growled.

“I know that, and I’m so sorry. I ruined the date, I get it. But it wasn’t my entire fault!”

“Are you kidding me?” Gabbie said, furious. “What the hell did I do wrong?”

“You were avoiding me!” he shouted. “Instead of spending time with me like a good girlfriend should, you were always busy. Or you were probably with  _him!”_

Gabbie narrowed her eyes and huffed. “Excuse me; I’m sorry that I actually had things to do Harrison! I was helping my parents pack up the house and get ready to move! We had to prepare ourselves for Ireland! And as for this  _guy_  you think I’ve been spending time with- well, you’re wrong! How could you think I would ever cheat on you or lie to you like that?!”

“Well it’s not like you haven’t lied to me before, Gabbie! Why didn’t you tell me you were moving? Why would you keep something from me?” Harrison yelled the hurt evident in his eyes.

“I was scared, okay! Is that what you want to hear?! I was so fucking scared of what would happen to us! I’m moving to a new fucking country! I won’t be able to see you anymore!” she cried. “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would be heartbroken!”

“Goddamn it, Gabbie. Lying wasn’t a better choice. You could have just told me.” He sighed. Harrison slowly walked closer to Gabbie, making sure it was okay before engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug.

Gabbie tensed up for a second then completely relaxed in the familiarity of Harrison’s arms. She felt bad for getting his shirt so wet with her tears but she could also feel droplets from his eyes falling onto her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry.” She sobbed. This was so stupid. Why hadn’t she just taken the harder route? Because in the end the easiest one caused the most damage.

“No, baby. I’m sorry for assuming you were cheating and getting mad at you. I realize now you were just trying to protect me.”

“I love you so much. I never wanted either of us to get hurt.”

“I know, love.” He whispered. Harrison placed a kiss on her head. They stayed in each others arms until their tears stopped. Eventually Gabbie untangled herself from his embrace.

“Why did you think I was seeing someone else?” she asked quietly.

Harrison felt his face heat up in embarrassment and guilt. “I- uh- I walked past your house one night and saw you get out of the car with this guy.”

Gabbie smirked. “You just  _walk by,_  huh?”

“Yup, just a nightly stroll. I heard it’s good for your heart.” He stuttered, the blush creeping down his neck.

“Yeah, uh-huh. And this guy that you saw. Did he happen to have curly hair?” Gabbie’s smirk was growing bigger and giggled a little bit. Harrison repressed the urge to roll his eyes and smile.

He coughed. “If I recall correctly, yes.”

Gabbie laughed and hit Harrison on the arm. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“That was my cousin, you idiot! He’s in town, visiting before we leave!” Gabbie laughed again.

“Oops.” Harrison muttered.

“You’re such a dork.” Gabbie said fondly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Yeah. But I’m your dork.”

Gabbie groaned before leaning up and kissing him.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

 

It was around 11 at night when Bertie and Hannah left the party. Hannah told her mom she was staying over Rachel’s with Rhianna when she was actually sleeping over Bertie’s. It wasn’t her first time lying to her parents, but it definitely was her first time lying about  _boys._

Both of their parents would be so upset knowing she was sneaking into his bedroom, but it wasn’t like they were going to have sex… right? She had never gotten close to anything sexual, Bertie being the first person she’s ever actually kissed.

Bertie grabbed onto Hannah’s hand as they tiptoed through the front door. Hannah giggled when Bertie tripped over a stray shoe.

They stumbled as quietly as they could to Bertie’s room, locking it behind them. “Home at last…”

Hannah shivered, glancing around. It wasn’t her first time in his room, so she was pretty familiar with everything. She sat on the bed and Bertie when to go his dresser and got a couple of items.

"Are you tired?" He asked quietly. He handed Hannah some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, I’m exhausted." Bertie moved back and pulled his shirt off. Hannah couldn’t help but stare at his smooth chest. His v-lines were prominent and a thin line of hair popped out from the edge of his jeans.

"Like what you see?" He smirked. 

Hannah blushed and picked up the shirt. “Turn around…” She murmured. Bertie nodded, that stupid smile not leaving his face and turned around to finish changing into his sweats.

Hannah quickly put on the comfy clothes and tossed hers on the computer chair at his desk.

When Hannah moved to get under the duvet, she caught Bertie giving her a  _look._  “What?”

"You look so hot in my clothes; you’re so tiny in them." He jumped on Hannah, wrapping his arms around her as they fell on the bed. Hannah did not blush. She _didn’t._

"Looks like someone has a size-kink?" She joked. Bertie hummed in agreement. "Maybe."

He got up and pulled the duvet back so they could crawl under. Hannah lay on her side, face nuzzled into his shoulder. “You smell good.” She muttered. Bertie laughed under his breath and lifted her chin. His eyes flickered between her hazel eyes and pink lips before capturing them with his own.

Bertie’s mouth was warm and soft, their tongues swirled together. Hannah moaned embarrassingly but Bertie smiled into it and shifted on top of her.

Their kiss deepened and Hannah wrapped her arms around his shoulders, entwining her fingers through his soft hair.

Bertie leaned enough weight on his knees to not crush her as he guided his hands down. They ghosted over her hips and thighs, feeling. His fingertips sneaked under the hem of her shirt, forming goosebumps on her stomach.

Hannah moved back for air and Bertie launched his mouth onto her neck. She whimpered as he nipped along her collarbone, tracing the forming marks with his hot tongue.

Hannah was hot. So hot, tiny beads of sweat formed on her brow. She was convinced the whole neighborhood could hear how hard her heart was pounding. Bertie’s fingers felt like heaven on her skin and his mouth felt even better on her neck.

It’s when his hand went a little too far, at the end of her bra that she pulled back. “W-wait.” She breathed out. Hannah pushed his hands from under the shirt.

Bertie pulled back quickly, “Um, sorry? I got a little too excited…” He chuckled darkly.

"It’s… it’s okay. I just d-don’t really know h-how far I want to go yet." Hannah whispered.

Bertie resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  _Be_   _nice, be sensitive. Girls like that shit._  “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

"I just don’t want to regret anything, y’know?" Hannah’s face was bright red. 

Bertie sighed internally and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Hey…” He whispered, “I just want you to feel comfortable. This is a teamwork thing - when the time comes I want you to enjoy it just as much as I do. I don’t want any regrets between us.”

Hannah was freaking the fuck out. Holy shit, holy  _shit._  Bertie just-  _no._  What did he just say?! He- he actually wanted her  _that way?_  Hannah couldn’t suppress the grin that overcame her face.

"Do you really mean that? About wanting to-”  She stopped, blushing.

Bertie smiled. She was so innocent and shy, like a little kitten. He kissed her nose. “Of course, I want you. You’re amazing, so beautiful.”

Hannah bit her lips and looking away from his piercing eyes. She yawned, suddenly remembering how exhausted she was.

“Sleep time for you, huh?” He teased. Hannah nodded, her eyes drooping. Bertie gave her one last goodnight kiss before turning her over gently so he could be the big spoon. “I love how tiny you are.” He whispered, kissing her neck. All he heard was Hannah grumbled something about everyone else being abnormally tall before he closed his eyes and drifted to even breaths.

**_~O~_ **

Megan logged into Facebook to check what was going on with some certain people (some people call it stalking but, whatever.) She admittedly typed in ‘B’ and Bertie Gilbert popped up at the top. Was it a coincidence? Maybe…

Megan was more than angry to see that Bertie posted pictures from last night. Apparently Gabbie was moving away and had a party. There were pictures of all of them, posing with funny faces and warm smiles. One of them included Hannah kissing Bertie on the cheek. Megan kind of hates everything and everyone.

Bertie was  _hers_  and she stayed with him for a whole  _two months_  (that’s a record if you were wondering.) Hannah was just a helpless nerd who was unknowingly in the middle of this little bet. She didn’t  _deserve_ Bertie - but she had him.

Meghan then looked up ‘Hannah Facey’ and used her stalking  _(it’s not stalking, okay?!)_  skills to find Hannah’s number. She used her infamous motto (a lot better than YOLO if you ask her _) “If Meghan couldn’t be happy, no one else could”._

**_~O~_ **

Hannah was getting ready to go on a walk when her phone beeped. It must have been Bertie texting her another adorable selfie.

From Unknown: It’s not what he says it is. You’re a joke.

What the hell? Who was this from and what does it mean?

From Hannah: Who is this?

From Unknown: He’s lying to you.

Hannah tried again. From Hannah: What are you talking about?

From Unknown: Stay away from Bertie. His intentions aren’t good.

Hannah’s eyes widened as she re-read the texts over and over. Who would send these? They obviously knew who she was and that she was dating. Bertie, but how could they know he was lying about something? And what the hell would he be lying about?

These last few months had been amazing with Bertie. He was a gentleman, picking her up for dates and making sure she enjoyed her time thoroughly. Bertie would walk with her to her classes (kissing her before they went their separate ways, of course) and sit with her at lunch. Hannah loved it when he gave her his own hoodie when she was cold and cuddles her when she felt stressed over school.

Hannah had never expected Bertie to lie about anything. What would he need to lie about? God, this was killing her. Hannah’s brain was overworking as she thought back to some of their memories together, trying to figure out this mystery.

She slipped on her running shoes that were by the front door and headed out to go over to Rhianna’s house. Maybe she could figure out what they meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally working on a ////new//// chapter so yaaay
> 
> tumblr: bertiegilbertimagines  
> twitter: ohbertie


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dom dares Bertie to make someone fall in love with him, he didn’t know it would be this hard. His best friend needs him to win so her wish can come true. Harrison wants to know what his girlfriend is hiding from him. Roy’s best friend is drifting away the more his girlfriend is getting close to him. And Dom is just trying to help everyone get their shit together. But what happens when Bertie’s ex-girlfriend, Megan tries to ruin his plans? Hannah will have to be the one to suffer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a brand new chapter!! charlotte edited it for me :)

When Hannah got to Rhianna’s house, Rhianna and Rachel were just getting in the car to go to the airport. Hannah planned on catching a ride with Rhianna, but she didn’t know Rachel would be joining. She guessed the talk about the anonymous text messages would happen later.

 

When they arrived at the airport, they found the group near the terminal going to Ireland. Everyone was taking pictures and hugging Gabbie and her parents.

 

Hannah noticed a lady, and what looked to be her son, standing close by as well. Hannah nudged Bertie, “Who are they?" She whispered.

 

"Oh, that’s Gabbie’s aunt and cousin Harry.” Bertie said. 

 

Hannah nodded, “He's kinda cute, don’t you think?" He teased. Bertie’s brow raised, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

 

"Absolutely not. He has a big head.” Bertie pouted.

 

Hannah couldn’t help but laugh, “And you have a big problem with jealousy. I’m going to go talk to Gabbie," and she slid out from under his arm.

 

Bertie watched as Hannah hugged Gabbie and politely talked to her parents. He walked over to Harrison, who remained at Gabbie’s side for this whole gathering. 

 

“Hey man, it’s good to see you. How are you doing?” Bertie said. Harrison’s eyes were rimmed red with tears, like many of them.

 

“It’s going to be so hard being without her, y’know?” Harrison said, sniffling. Bertie nods, tearing up a little himself. 

 

“I know man; we all love Gabbie so much. She’s a great person." Bertie hugs Harrison, because he looks like he definitely needs it right now.

 

After letting go, Bertie grabs Gabbie by the waist and twirls her around until she starts laughing through the tears. He puts her down and hugs her tight. “I’m going to miss you so much Gabs. You have to text and call me all the time, okay?" He asks.

 

Gabbie smiles sadly, “Of course I will. I’ll miss you too; I’ll even miss you copying my math homework everyday.” She laughs. When Rachel comes over to say goodbye to Gabbie, Bertie moves back to look for Hannah.

 

It didn’t take long to spot Hannah talking to Harry, Gabbie’s cousin. Gabbie's attractive cousin. Bertie walks over and wraps his arm around Hannah. He isn’t jealous; he just wants to see what they’re talking about.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” he interrupts.

 

Harry looks a little annoyed but says, “Hey, Bertie right? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Bertie tenses. He doesn’t like the way Harry says that - like he knows something he shouldn’t. Like he knows about the bet. “Yes. All good, I hope?” He tries to joke.

 

Harry shrugs and says, “I guess you can say that…” Hannah laughs along with Harry, but Bertie tries not to roll his eyes.

 

“So are you going to Ireland too?” Hannah asks.

 

Harry shakes his head, “Nope. We’re moving closer to Gabbie’s old house, actually. I’ll be starting at your school next year.”

 

Bertie hates the way Hannah’s face lights up at that. “Cool! You should hang out with us sometime soon.” She says.

 

Harry smiles, “Yeah, that’d be great. It’ll be nice to already know some people at a new school.”

 

Thankfully for Bertie, Hannah’s reply was cut off by Gabbie gathering everyone together in a circle, “I guess this is it guys. I’m going to miss you all so much. We’ll Skype as much as possible and I’ll try to come back as much as I can.”

 

Coos and sad whines go throughout the group. Aimi says, “Make sure you send us loads of pictures of your new house and school!”

 

“And even though you’ll live in a different country doesn’t mean you can’t still give me all the answers for my Spanish homework!” Dom jokes.

 

“Of course I will.” Gabbie says. “I love you guys so much; you’re the best friends I could have ever wished for. Thank you for everything.”

 

A lot of “awww’s” and “we love you too’s” sounded from the group.

 

Gabbie tried her hardest not to cry, but the tears still ran down her face. 

 

“Group hug!” Gabbie announced and instantly Gabbie was embraced by all of her favorite people and her lovely boyfriend and she couldn’t be happier and sadder in that moment. She had to let go quickly before it hurt too much.

 

After the final, final goodbyes, the announcement of their flight was called. Gabbie, her parents, her aunt and cousin, and of course, Harrison made their way closer to the gate. Harrison never wanted to let go of her hand until he had too.

 

-

**Gabbie and Harrison’s parents both agreed that it was okay for Gabbie to sleep over at Harrison’s for her last night in England. The couple definitely took advantage of that. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other as they reunited before being separated the following day.**

**Their tangled legs and smooth hands found each other and they made love like it would be the last time ever. The emotions were so overpowering that both of them cried while looking into each other’s eyes.**

**Afterwards Gabbie and Harrison stayed wrapped up in each other; neither of them able to go to sleep. Just feeling and whispering sweet nothings. Harrison would randomly think of a memory and say it out loud. “Remember when we went to that Japanese restaurant? And the server, what was his name-“**

**Gabbie laughed softly, already knowing the story, “Alan” she interrupted.**

**“Right, right. Alan, thought we were such a cute couple that he let us eat for free. I think he was totally flirting with you, though.” Harrison smiled, looking down at Gabbie.**

**Gabbie snorted, “Harrison, Alan’s in his 60s and married. He’s just an adorable old man that speaks the truth.” She smirked.**

**“Yeah; we are a pretty great couple, huh?” Harrison murmurs. Gabbie’s lips looked so soft and pink that he couldn't help but kiss them.**

 

-

 

They slowly make it to the flight gate. Gabbie’s dad sadly said, “It’s time to go, honey.”

 

Gabbie nodded and pleaded, “Just one more minute, okay?” Her dad looked at her tear streaked faces and nodded.

 

Gabbie and Harrison moved a couple feet away for a little privacy. Harrison instantly wrapped his arms around Gabbie, "Promise me you’ll call once you land?” He asked, needy.

 

Gabbie nodded quickly and whispered, “I promise.”

 

“Please don’t go. I love you so much, please don’t leave me," He pleads, but he knows it’s useless.

 

Gabbie let out a sob, “I want to stay with so much. I love you, I love you.” She repeated. Gabbie leaned up and kissed his soft lips and it felt like the end.  They squeezed each other tight in one more hug, before Gabbie’s mom tugged softly on her jacket, because they really needed to board the plane at that moment.

 

Gabbie pulled back and said, “I love you Harrison," one last time before she away and never looked back. Harrison reached his hand out but she'd already gone, with half of his heart in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow us on tumblr  
> me: bertiegilbertimagines  
> charlotte: lovelikeallhopeislost


End file.
